Storm Hawks : Heavy Nuclide
by S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Bane
Summary: Sequel to Storm Hawks : Nuclide, Full Summary inside. Rated T for Langauge, Peril and Violence. Unfinished but continuing.
1. Summary

Struggling with Nightmares one the 'Accident' with the Atomic Crystal Rod that happened 1 month ago Radarr has become plagued with its Memories, things don't improve when he finds out that Stork has created a new Fusion Engine to power the Condor.

After becoming stranded on Terra Amazonia things go from bad to worse and eventually force Radarr to face the horrific reality that he may never see his friends again.


	2. Radarr

The darkness that swirled in the Condor was met with silence, the silence that could only be mustered from the sleeping bodies of the Storm Hawks at 11:00pm at night.

Everyone except Radarr that is…

Deep in Aerrow's room Aerrow slept soundly his mind drifting between the realms of his imagination.

But he was unaware of the quiet whining that came from the furry sidekick curled up in his basket. Radarr shook violently thrusting his arms out trying hard to block the imaginary demon that seemed to be plaguing his mind, but he could still remember it, as though it happened yesterday. Him waking up covered in Aerrow's Vomit, Finn lying on the floor water practically gushing from his mouth, Junko's swollen eyes staring unforgivable at him, Piper outstretching her hand trying hard to numb the pain, Stork lying derelict covered in the Protective Suit, and himself falling victim to the Radiation watching his fur pile on the floor and his body self-destruct, and all through there was something, a voice, a laugh. So taunting and so evil that as soon as it screeched madly into Radarr's ears he woke up letting out a loud scream.

He sat up panting frantically sweat pouring down his head and arms, he looked up, then around, then he quickly grabbed his arms and placed them on his face madly, closing his eyes he let out a sigh. 'I'm alive' he thought quietly. But opening them he let his breathing slow and a solemn look infected his face.

This was his sixteenth night without sleep and it was starting to become rite of passage for him when he tried to sleep, he had done his best to hide it from Aerrow and the others but one night Aerrow had found him on the floor shaking violently his face twisted in a catatonic style. It was hard to not notice it.

He yawned and rubbed his head, slowly getting up Radarr tugged at the small clock near his basket. '11 O'clock, oh give me a break!' he thought, slamming the clock down. It would be a futile attempt in trying to sleep again, his nightmares would only repeat themselves and he would have to face the aftermath of letting Aerrow watch his best friend lose it, he would think that Radarr was going crazy. 'BUT I AM!!' Radarr's voice echoed in his mind, he let out another sigh and decided to go for a walk.

Maybe the crisp night air would allow some sanity.

The moonlight shone brightly down onto the bridge of the Condor illuminating the outdoor observation walkway, the stars twinkled and provided an extremely relaxing view for the small furry silhouette sitting on the rail of the Bridge. Radarr looked into the open night sky, a small wind quietly rustled through the Bridge, Radarr's ears buffeted his face, but he couldn't care less really, his mind was more pre-occupied on other things.

The accident with the fuel rod happened 1 month ago yet the memories were still fresh in Radarr's mind, nothing not even the conflict with the Cyclonians could tear Radarr away or make him forget what had happened. It was agonising, truly agonising and he was beginning to lose this war against total insanity, but Radarr would fight, fight to the end if need be it.

A figure appeared at the doorway of the Bridge, Radarr turned startled by the surprise rustle which he was greeted with as the figure approached. But as the moonlight came into position he found himself staring at a red haired young man setting his deep green eyes upon Radarr giving an empathetic look.

Radarr turned his troubled eyes away.

He felt a hand rush through the fur on his head, it was comforting and Radarr looked up at Aerrow.

'You can't sleep' Said Aerrow.

Radarr nodded.

Aerrow sighed, he didn't like to see his pal suffering. What's more he didn't like to see him suffering in silence.

'Come on, a quick blast of a Chloma Crystal will help'

Radarr nodded again and jumped off the Bridge walking back to Aerrow's room, he knew that an Exposure to a Chloma Crystal would render Radarr unconscious but it was his only option. Crude and somewhat Cruel Radarr didn't really like it, but it helped kill the hours and had become his method of sleep for the last 7 days.

But Deep in the engine Room, a certain Merb was working on something, something that would propel the Storm Hawks into the Age of Modern Technology…

But would only traumatise Radarr more.


	3. Fusion Breakfast

Stork loved the Condor, almost more than life itself, much if not most of his life was spent within the Reinforced 'Axar' Synthesius Carbize walls of the Condor's hull and he wasn't about to change this fact.

But morning light shone brightly through the view ports of the engine room and Stork knew that the Storm Hawks would be arising from there beds soon, he would have to tell them what he had been doing all night.

Even if they didn't like it.

Rays of sunlight slowly filtered through Aerrow's window, a bright and soothing gift compared to the last week of horrendous Storms and Gales. Radarr was the first to be greeted with it, and he didn't take it well.

The furry 'Mission Specialist' quietly stirred wincing at the bright sun shining into his eyes, he groaned and stretched full length in his basket trying hard to embrace the awaiting firestorm known as waking up from unconsciousness.

Opening his eyes the double visions swirled painfully before subsiding, Radarr whined softly and pulled himself to his feet scratching his head. 'Uhh….What Happened?' he thought wirily. He looked around ignoring the sunshine and saw Aerrow's bed in its usual state, messy. 'Yeah, he's up at least' he thought again. Taking a few steps he grabbed his leather overalls and slowly slid them on still trying hard to fight the tiredness, then realising last nights events and Chloma Crystal. Breakfast would be awaiting, 'Well, at least there's something to look forward to today'

But Radarr's hopes would be severely shattered, as he was about to find out…

Finn and Junko enjoyed there cereal, a little too much for Piper's liking who was currently reading a map of nearby Terra Amazonia.

Finn slurped loudly.

'Finn, I know you and Junko like to eat, but please!! Close your mouth and stop sending milk flying all over the table!!'

'Uh..Yeah right, Piper! This stuff is to die for!!' Said Finn continuing to send choco hoops flying into Piper's face.

'Then die.' Piper said gritting her teeth. Finn gave her a sarcastic smile and returned to his cereal.

'Hey everyone' Said Aerrow walking through the doors from the corridor. 'Sleep well?' he asked.

'Oh yeah, just fine…' Yawned Piper '…Listening to Finn sleep talking about his 'Girls' and Junko snoring' Junko looked up from his cereal.

But in Aerrow's presence Piper turned to a different subject.

'How's Radarr?' she asked calmly sharing Aerrow's Empathetic look. Aerrow didn't want to answer but he knew that it couldn't keep down forever. He sighed disappointed by what had and what was happening to his blue furry pal. 'Its not getting any better, every night its more nightmares and now he's sta…' Aerrow didn't finish, he looked at Piper who was pointing to something behind him. Aerrow nodded and turned to see Radarr emerge from the corridor tired and fed up.

'Uh..hey Radarr' Started Aerrow 'Hungry?'

Radarr nodded, he was exhausted and above all a mess, Radarr wouldn't have given a shit about sticking his finger up at Aerrow but he knew that taking it out on his friends wouldn't help one bit.

Jumping onto the Table Radarr fumbled for the Choco Hoops and a bowl, but grabbing the box he found that it was empty. He sent a sharp deadly eye towards Finn and Junko, they both let out innocent smiles and eagerly went back to devouring the Hoops. Radarr groaned and pushed the box away. Aerrow sat down next to Radarr and patted his head.

'It'll be alright' he said soothingly. Radar's thoughts had been concentrated on that particular sentence. But his thoughts were almost destroying him. Literally.

A second later the doors to the engine room corridor opened and someone or something emerged. The Storm Hawks stood staring in awe at Stork, Radarr shifted his head in Stork's direction and was amazed, and bewildered.

Stork had a special bond with anything protective, but a Level Zeta-009 TRS-Lp9 Universal Protective Suit was a bit much even for him. Aerrow stood and walked towards Stork.

'Umm….What's with the Armour, Stork?' he began examining the Merb.

Stork lifted the Respirator from his head revealing a small yet strangled smile.

'Well, I'm a little…frightened to say the least to say this but…um……'

'Spit it out!' yelled Finn.

'We've got new engines' Said Stork

Aerrow's face suddenly lifted to a more positive attitude. 'New engines? Ah, why didn't you say so?' lets see em then!' he said walking towards the corridor. 'Uhh…Wait!' Stork said frantically, he quickly fastened the Respirator back onto his face. 'There not quite, um…safe' he continued.

'Why not?' said Aerrow. The Storm Hawks sent a suspicious look towards Stork. He groaned, 'ah, well, you'd have found out eventually' he said walking to the table in the bridge and unpacking a Blueprint from the TRS-Lp9 Backpack.

The Storm Hawks quickly gathered round the table Finn and Junko brining there boles along with them.

The Blueprint was incredibly complicated, several symbols dotted out over the design and unreadable text scribbled by the white markings.

'What is it?' asked Piper, bewildered.

'Fusion Engines' Said Stork.

Radarr's ear pricked up high, 'What did he just say…?' he thought, scampering over and jumping onto the Table he took a quick peak at the Blueprint, a complete schematic of 2 Fusion Engines, and a Fusion Reactor. Horrified Radarr slowly took a few steps back, his mind was a battlefield, he could still remember it from the book, 'Fusion Reactors, Fusion Bombs…' Every thought pounded harder and harder sending shockwaves of panic throughout his body, he began to shake.

'Radiation…' He thought.

At this instance he overloaded with fear and collapsed onto the Table, unconscious.

Aerrow gasped, he stood paralysed for a minute and then slowly took the sleeping body of Radarr in his arms, shooting an angry look at Stork he walked down the corridor towards his room.

It was late afternoon when Radarr's eyes began to flicker, Aerrow was quietly reading on his bed. At the moment he heard the groan from below him he sprang to life. Radarr sat up rubbing his head waiting for his eyes to adjust back, looking up he saw Aerrow's face. 'You okay?' he said calmly.

Radarr looked down, it was obvious that he wasn't.

It was clear, 'I am losing this fight' he thought quietly. It was tough enough thinking that he was insane it was even harder knowing that he was going to go insane. A tear dropped from his eye, 'Its just so hard to cope with' he thought again. A warm hand rubbed his head 'I know its hard, but just try to forget it' said Aerrow. Radarr didn't know whether to be insulted or confused, 'FORGET IT!??!!? DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T FUCKING TRIED!?!!?!?!!!!?!?!' he screamed to himself.

Pushing Aerrow's hand off he ran out the room brushing the Tears from his eyes. Aerrow sighed, 'This is going to be very difficult' he said to himself.

The Condor during mid afternoon was usually quiet, on a few days, such as this one. Piper was confined to her lab finding out the hard way why Firebolt Crystals and Boomer Crystals Explode violently when mixed, Finn's ear was glued to the radio in his room listening to the mid-afternoon game of Motball. Junko had taken to building a model of his skimmer out of the metal junko that his room was coated in. Stork was back in the engine room, stabilising the Fusion Reactors Rods. Aerrow had flown out on recon in the nearby airspace.

That just left Radarr.

The poor critter's tears were shedding everywhere leaving a wet trail behind him.

Returning to the bridge Radarr jumped onto the Table hoping to find the leftovers of something good, instead he found the Blueprint Stork had shown them. He turned his head away in disgust, it was almost too painful to even peak, but Radarr knew that he would have to see it eventually, what if something went wrong? What would he do then? Grudgingly he reached for the Blueprint deliberately crumpling it.

Illegible writing coupled with very complicated diagrams made it hard to recognise what the Fusion Elements and the Stabilising Compounds were, either way Radarr had seen this sort of stuff with Aerrow's Skimmer so deciphering it took about a minute, The design was clear. A Large Reactor made of Lightweight Anti-Zeta Material, a secondary layer consisting of Theroium Alloy. Inside was an accessible vessel that housed the retractable Stabilising Compounds, then the sealed off Area showing a holding of around 12 'Light' Grade Traxium Tritum Fuel Elements. The Control Compounds were the only things that went in or out of the Fuel Element Vessel. The Atmonic Reactions the Fuel Elements produced were fed through two pipes each heading for one Engine on the exterior of the Condor.

Radarr squinted at the design, 'That's a fuck load of Radiation' thought Radarr. 'Well it may power the Condor for a good 20 Years, but I don't like it.'

Tossing the Blueprint aside he walked back to Aerrow's room ready to get on with something more productive.


	4. It begins

Radarr was thrown off his feet and went spiralling into the wall as the Condor rocked violently, the alarm system sounded. Dazed but steady Radarr stood up and ran towards the Bridge.

Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks had already gathered by Stork ready to receive the bad news.

'Cyclonians! Were under attack!!' yelled Stork swerving the ship sending the Storm Hawks flying into the left wall of the bridge. Radarr narrowly avoided being squashed by Junko but at the price of having Finn's bum splat onto his back. Angrily he clambered out from under Finn.

'Where's Aerrow?' he suddenly thought.

Scampering to the window he saw Aerrow being chased mid-flight by a Cyclonian Talon. A flash of firebolts flew past Aerrow's head, looking back he saw another Talon Skimmer fly side to side with the other and begin to shoot more Firebolts. Taking a sharp left Aerrow spiralled out of the sky deep into a fog of clouds. The Talons, obviously spooked by his certain manoeuvre swerved out of the sky missing the clouds. Flying back to formation they stared frantically looking for Aerrow there fingers glued to the triggers.

Out of the blue of the sky a thrashing bolt of blue energy slammed into the nearest Talon, the Talon's skimmer violently exploded prompting the other two Talons to follow the path of the Bolt of Energy, only to be greeted with more cloudy fog.

Radarr jumped onto the sill of the Window watching the Talons fly deep into the Clouds, disappearing for a few seconds a sudden flash of blue light ignited followed by another violent explosion. The last Talon spiralled out of the clouds followed closely by Aerrow, slowly but steadily he was gaining on the Cyclonian.

Radarr watched in awe as the nose blade of Aerrow's Skimmer touched the rear of the Talons Skimmer. With one swift movement the Talon turned slicing his Energy Staff towards Aerrow, a burst of red energy shining from the end of the staff. But his swift actions were pathetic and almost immediately the Talon's Staff flew helplessly through the air severed into two pieces by the gleaming blue blade in Aerrow's hand. The Talon took a frightened look at the grin on Aerrow's face.

That was the last thing the Talon saw, a hard fist thudded into the his face and he was thrown clean of the seat of the Skimmer downward into the clouds below, the Skimmer followed instantly crashing onto the Talon's parachute sending the screaming Cyclonian hurtling towards the wastelands.

Turning back Aerrow headed for the Condor.

But back on the bridge of the Condor things weren't any better. As Aerrow arrived at the bridge he listened horrified. 'Three of them' Said Stork Trembling, 'Three Cyclonian Cruisers heading straight for us!!' he continued, legs shaking. 'Everyone Battle stations!' yelled Aerrow with a determined face.

The Storm Hawks knew what to do, Finn and Junko mounted up onto the Energy Cannons ready for the order to attack, Piper grabbed out a selection of Maps already planning evasive manoeuvres, Stork held firm at the controls to the Condor, that just left Radarr.

His sleep deprivation was affecting his readiness and he stood derelict for a few seconds wondering what to do, the Condor rocked violently as a succession of Heavy Firebolts slammed into its side, everyone was thrown about, 'Radar!!' Yelled Aerrow 'Get to the engine room now!! I need you to keep the engines intact!!'

At the mention of the 'Engine Room' Radarr froze, instantly. 'Go to the engine rooms? Were two Fusion Engines were operating? FUSION ENGINES POWERED BY A FUSION REACTOR!?' He thought angrily, but this was not a time to debate about fears, if he didn't do what he had to do the Condor would be engulfed in Fireballs rather than Radiation. Radarr let out a frightened cry and turned to the doors of the engine room, grudgingly he began to walk towards them.

Radarr's heart began to beat faster with every step that he took closer to the engine rooms. He stared wide eyed frightened by the large black three bladed Trefoil painted onto the door, it was ominous and threatening, very very threatening.

Finally reaching the Engine room doors, Radarr stopped. Behind this door he would come face to face with something, something unearthly, something he feared. Gulping he opened the doors and walking in he stood staring at the huge monolith known as a Fusion Reactor.

The huge metal cylinder bolted to the centre of the engine room was covered in strips of crude metal that had been hastily screwed into place, three small Trefoil signs dotted neatly around the Reactors Hull, and the two large pipes connecting the Reactor to the Fusion Engines.

Radarr couldn't help but imagine what the pipes were carrying, Red Hot, Exothermic Fusion Energy.

Looking down he ignored another shudder of the room as more Firebolts pelted the Condor.

A door.

A door perched on the side of the Reactor, only slightly higher than Radarr. It was black in colour and had the words '!DANGER! LETHAL RADIATION!' printed in big bold yellow letters, the small slit were the doors met was almost impossible to seem yet deep within it Radarr could see the soft yellow glow of the manoeuvring Stabilising Compounds that were being inputted into the Reactor Core.

Were the Fuel Elements were kept…

A state of shock surged through Radarr, he was now looking at the machine that used the Metal that he had found on a garbage barge 1 month ago as a fuel, the same Metal that the Storm Hawks almost died a most horrific and gruesome death from.

And there were 12 of them, all neatly placed in 6 by 2 row deep within the sealed off Reactor Core. 'That's 12 personal fears that I've got to face now' thought Radarr. 'Well, I guess its better now that later' he thought grabbing together his wrench and spanner.

Holding together the Engine room was not always easy, but now it was insanely hard with a fully loaded Fusion Reactor built into the Floor of the room.

The Condor shook again, blasts of metal from the Engine Pipes thudded onto the floor of the Engine Room, scurrying around Radarr couldn't care less about the falling metal, immediately his sole objective was to make a temporary seal on the second electric cable pipe. Radarr was thrown of his feet again sending him flying into the side of the room, dazed and with a pain throbbing from his shoulder he stood up clutching his shoulder, but looking towards the electric cable pipes he saw a full breach of the metal containment. Frantically searching for his wrench he sliced up several pieces of the fallen metal, patching up the pipe with metal he hammered the brittle pipe with his wrench hoping to fully seal it.

A success of sorts he ran back towards the toolbox at the doors to the room searching for some binding tape.

Radarr was unaware of the impending shock that would rattle his cage, as he search for the tape a powerful fireball suddenly ignited on the right wall of the engine room as a Firebolt explosion tore through the hull of the Condor sending debris and Radarr hurtling towards the other end of the room.

Slamming hard into the Engine Room wall Radarr cried out as a searing pain throbbed throughout his right side, collapsing under a pile of rubble he lifted an eye to see a blurred yet visible gaping hole burning with fire on the right wall. Unable to move Radarr tried to lift his arms but found them both trapped firmly under a piles of hot metal and debris, exhausting all his energy he knew that it was hopeless. 'Ah shit' he thought before his eyes faded into blackness.


	5. Rude Awakening

Slowly but steadily light began to emerge into Radarr's eyes as he opened them, blinking at the warm sun that shone through the window he tossed his arm in the way of the light and slowly lifted his head.

Finding himself on Aerrow's bed his right arm clad in bandages was somewhat unsurprising considering what had happened, but looking out the window he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight.

Jungle.

A huge array of green plants entangled only a small distance away from the Condor.

Radarr squinted, definitely jungle. Birds flew swiftly throughout the holes in the plants and a soft wind buffeted the trees, 'Were are we?' Thought Radarr 'Zartacla?'

But his questions were answered when the door opened and Aerrow walked in carrying a small chicken wing in his hand, he was surprised as he saw Radarr staring out the window, but relieved.

'Ah, good your awake…' he began '…Your probably wondering what happened'

Radarr turned and nodded.

'We didn't have enough Firepower to take on all of the cruisers, we escaped to the west. Needless to say the Cruisers still followed so we perched ourselves on Amazonia, were staying here for a few days to repair the ship and keep a low profile….' Then his voice turned quieter, almost despairing '…We also found you covered in the right wall of the engine room, its fine, its fine we made a temporary replacement but there is still a lot of repair work to be done.' He sighed as he watched Radarr's face drop.

Aerrow knew even just before he had done that sending Radarr to the engine rooms wouldn't help the nightmares one bit, if anything it would only make them worse. And to a certain extent it did.

'I'm sorry Radarr, I know the Engine room was the last place you wanted to be but if I hadn't sent you the ship would have been torn apart'

Radarr pondered his words for a minute, 'He's right' he concluded. It was easy to admit it just wasn't easy to understand it. The Engine Room, for this period in time, was like walking back into the Nightmares that he suffered from.

Aerrow stroked the Mission Specialists head. Radarr purred softly enjoying the warmth of Aerrow's hand, it was comforting and provided one of the only safe havens from the fear.

A cool evening was slowly setting in and the Stars had begun to appear in the scarlet sky as the sun disappeared behind the jungle, for Aerrow it was more troubling than calming. He was thinking about Radarr and what was happening to him. Shell Shock would be understandable for Radarr but Nightmares of this magnitude? It was almost too real for Radarr.

A soft hand slowly placed itself on his shoulder, Aerrow looked up. He exchanged the soft smile on Piper's face and she sat down next to him.

'How's it going?' she said soothingly.

Aerrow sighed. 'Every night it gets harder and harder, its stating to affect me too' He said.

'You and Radarr share a bond don't you' she said again. Aerrow turned his head slowly.

'Yeah, I've been there with him since I was a kid really, can't remember when I didn't know him.'

Piper was empathetic, it was hard seeing Radarr suffer, but it was harder seeing Aerrow Suffer.

'Guys…' A familiar voice said over the loudspeaker. '…umm..not to interrupt your little get together but its getting late and we need to close up for the night.'

Piper and Aerrow exchanged a soft look and stood up turning on the sunset back into the Condor, Aerrow shot one last look at the Sunset before the heavy door closed locking a loud metallic thud.

A starry sky was all the night projected, the gentle chirping of the crickets and jungle wildlife coupled with the bright moonlight was calming, especially to Radarr. It was 11:00pm and Radarr was still awake even after everyone had packed in the sack, darkness was all that could be seen throughout the Condor with only the moonlight illuminating the shadows of the window.

Looking up he focussed on the stars, they twinkled brightly in an flourish of colours that even from the view Radarr had could be seen clearly. He sighed, 'I guess its just gonna be another night then, I'd better brace for the trip to hell', turning back to his basket he undressed from his overalls tossing them aside and slowly lay down on the soft cushion, he flickered his eyes wondering if he would see the light of day before he saw the dark of fear.

But deep in the engine room, within the Humming Fusion Reactor, below the manoeuvring Stabilising Compound, inside the Sealed Off Fusion Rod Chamber…

Something is happening…

Unbeknownst to the Storm Hawks the Fusion Rods were slowly beginning to heat up, uncontrollably, the Explosion from the Firebolt that decimated the Wall of the Engine had sent a shockwave of anomalous, invisible energy through the Reactor Shielding, this energy, unstable at best had been absorbed by the Fusion Rods as opposed to coolant. Slowly but steadily this energy was causing the Ion Exchange to increase rapidly, this exchange was slowly poisoning the coolant…

And melting the Fusion Rods.

Stork never slept, the Storm Hawks pondered why but could never get an answer. Piper just assumed he had Insomnia while Finn, Junko and Aerrow thought he had a Genetic Disorder, either way it meant that they wouldn't crash into anything while the Condor was flying. But now he was quietly reading a book on Merbology, and now he would scared to death.

A loud beeping suddenly erupted throughout the Condor knocking Stork off his chair. Getting up he groaned tossing the book from his head, but pricking his ears up his eyes widened at the tenacious sound of the beeping. 'The Reactor' he mumbled, scuttling his Wrench he hurtled down the corridor to the Engine Room, opening the door he was greeted with a barrage of intense heat. Shielding his head with his arm he walked slowly towards the Reactor, pressing his hand onto it he winced at the heat it appeared to be giving off. He stood puzzled then walked over to the Instrument panel.

Staring at the numerous dials he couldn't really make heads or tails of the red needles pointing to the Red section of the gauge. A computer screen was also present on the Control panel, Stork placed an idle eye on the screen, that eye soon turned to wide eyed horror. The Computer screen read :

!EXTREME DANGER!

LEVEL-ZETA ALERT

ACTIVE THERMIC MELTDOWN IN PROGRESS!

IMMEDIATE COOLANT MEASURES IMMPLEMENTATION REQUIRED!

TIME BEFORE FUSION DETONATION : 10 HOURS 12 MINUTES

Stork almost fainted at the words spread out in bold red text, but instead of the !EXTREME DANGER! Words he was looking at the text underneath it.

TIME BEFORE FUSION DETONATION: 10 HOURS 11 MINUTES

'Detonation? This was not mentioned in the Manual?' he thought. But shaking out of his devious thoughts he flickered around with the controls on the Panel. After a few minutes of fruitless effort he stood paralysed, 'Yep, Its official Man…' He thought.

'The Reactor's going to explode…'

A sharp light shone into Aerrow's eyes, flickering them open he was greeted with a blur of light. And a loud annoying beep coming from deep within the Condor. 'This better be good' he thought.

A paranoid Stork ran frantically down the corridors of the Condor banging loudly on each of the Storm Hawks room, Piper slowly stirred and snorted angry by the rude awakening. Junko turned over dropping the teddy he'd been cuddling all night long, Finn managed to pull his head up and screamed at the sight of his tangled hair. But Radarr, Radarr's eyes sliced open and he jumped to his feet grabbing his overalls, if this was an opportunity to miss out on trying to sleep, then he would take it!

Aerrow entered the bridge only covered in a thin night jacket, Stork was shaking from panic and was violently raffling through the many blueprints spread out on the table. He looked up at Aerrow.

'We've got a problem!' he said.

The small window that was embedded in the door of the Engine Room had empathetically become the only safe view port that separated Aerrow's face and a malfunctioning Fusion Reactor. He stared wide eyed at the dull red glow emitting from the small crack between the Fusion Rector Doors.

'Stork, please tell me you know how to fix this.' he said trying to suppress the fear in his voice.

The still shaking Merb didn't answer, obviously it was apparent that he didn't know.

'What's happening?' asked Piper, nervously.

'The Fusion Rods are……Melting' began Stork, the faces of the Storm Hawks turned fearful. '….The Ion Exchange is starting an unstable reaction, this reaction is going uncontrolled, even the coolant won't stop it. Radiation is leaking inside the engine room, but the Fusion Rod Bundle….When it……Melts…..it will rupture the Reactor Shielding, the sheer pressure exchange from the vacuum inside to the outside air pressure will cause the Fusion Rods to overload and……..Explode.'

At the climax of the explanation Stork collapsed, shiver in panic. Radarr shared the same feeling but was not quite as dramatic as Stork.

Yet drama was the last thing on his mind, he looked at Aerrow. A sudden flashback erupted in his head and a violent surge of the memories of the Fusion Rod Accident, he remembered seeing Aerrow's face covered in Vomit, he remembered Aerrow's hair clumping out in pockets, he remembered Aerrow's skin bleeding and peeling off horrifically. Radarr grasped his head shaking it about trying to rid himself of the nightmare. He whined hoarsely, Aerrow lay an eye on him. 'This had to happen, this just had to fucking happen! Why does it always have to fall down and hit Radarr!'

But getting hit was minuscule compared to the distinct possibilities that lay ahead, very bad possibilities.


	6. First Victim

Huddled around the Table rummaging violently through the various Blueprints Stork, Aerrow, Piper and Junko tread carefully on what could be either a solution or disaster.

Out the time they had left they had already used up an hour only leaving : 9 HOURS 23 MINUTES

Stork flicked open the Fusion Physics Encyclopaedia, 'In the unlikely event of an unstable Chain Reaction taking place all Stabilising Compounds and Coolant Devices must be full re-inserted and activated. That's it! It says nothing on how to fully re-insert them or how to reinforce them!!' He yelled slamming the book back onto the table.

'But this, this doesn't work, there is no other Coolant Device.' Said Aerrow flicking through the design of the Reactor. 'The Stabilising Compounds are the only coolant measures?'

'Yes!!' yelled Stork again, he leaned closer to Aerrow, 'I already put the Stabilising Compounds at full and put them into the Reactor Core, its had no effect!! ITS NOT WORKING!!!'

Aerrow was dismayed by Stork's sudden hostility. 'Well, what can we do? We don't have spare Coolant onboard we might as well smother the Reactor with Merb Cabbage!!'

'NOTHING CAN BE DONE TO PREVENT IT!!! ITS USELESS!!!' Stork Shouted.

'WELL AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO FIX IT!!! ' Aerrow Yelled back, it was clear that the situation had begun to takes it toll. 'You two!' Shouted Piper pushing them apart 'Screaming at each other isn't going to help, we have to stick together if were going to fix this.'

Aerrow and Stork exchanged deadly looks and sat down slowly still keeping eye contact with each other. 'So we still have to find a way to cool down the Reactor' Piper began again 'And what…..Wait! Where's Finn?' her tone became panicky. 'Finn's on Reactor watch, he's checking to see how bad its getting, and checking how long we've got till the damn thing explodes' Said Aerrow quietly.

It was less than comforting to have only a thing glass window to protect himself against a dangerously unstable Fusion Reactor and especially for Finn staring at the evil, unearthly glow that emitted from the slit in the doors was only more terrifying. 'Why did they put me on Reactor watch! I don't know squat about this Radtivity thingy or these Fuse Rods or whatever.'

Finn was more preoccupied with what he was going to say when he got back to the Bridge. But saying is a far cry from realising and all the time Finn had been at the Door the Counter he had in his hand was clicking…

Rapidly

He sighed, not quite what he had expected to do for the day, either way he had to and he might as well enjoy it. Finn rubbed his stomach, a queasy feeling had set a few minutes ago and was now becoming more volatile than before, he groaned. 'I need to get something to eat' he thought, strangely enough though he didn't feel hungry. His hands began to feel rough and coarse, he rubbed them together and winced at the sharp pain that set it, he stared 'What's happening…' he thought. Without warning he vomited, a vile brownish red liquid spewed out from his mouth, grabbing his stomach the queasy feeling had turned to a splitting firestorm of pain and he cried out collapsing on his knees. An intense throbbing set in on his throat, and he coughed hoarsely gagging for breath, he crumpled onto the floor wheezing heavily.

The Counter was clicking madly, but it was left unheard. Finn's ears had swollen badly and puss was leaking from them.

With the last ounce of his energy he grasped the floor trying to pull himself away from the door, it was futile his hands had become almost burnt like and he couldn't touch anything without a searing throb. His stomach was a raging typhoon and he vomited again this time sending blood gushing out his mouth.

He stopped, he couldn't move an inch without screaming in pain, he curled up hoping and waiting for his body to go limp and faint.

Before the black swirled into his eyes a small blue figure scurried across the floor, a long eared, blur furred figure.

Radarr

He had been watching Finn from as far away as he could waiting for it to happen. It was such agony to even stare at Finn as he crawled that Radarr had to flash his eyes with a Blazer Crystal just to prevent himself from fainting from shock. Even now as he grabbed Finns swollen Arm it was like travelling back in time, one month ago when he had grabbed Piper's Arm and dragged her out of her room. It was too much, he dropped Finn's arm grasping his head and shaking it violently trying to rid himself of the horror, throwing himself onto the floor he banged his head hard onto the Metal Floor. Painful but effective it allowed him the time he need to slip away from his fears and clasp Finn's arm, with all the energy his little body could muster Radarr pulled Finn out of the Corridor…

Towards the Bridge.

TIME TILL DETONATION : 8 HOURS 19 MINUTES

An hour or two later and the Storm Hawks still had no working solution, there was nothing on the Condor with sufficient capability to control the Fusion Reaction, and what's more tensions were running high. They all sat derelict, Stork had gone to check the pilot controls.

And returned with some very disturbing news.

'Were grounded' he said horrified.

The Storm Hawks stared at him in bewilderment. 'Were grounded, we have no way of getting off Amazonia' he said again.

'Stork….what…?' began Piper.

'WERE STUCK HERE!!! THE ENGINES HAVE SHUT DOWN BECAUSE OF THE REACTOR!! WE CAN'T GET OF THIS FUCKING TERRA!! Stork Screamed. Piper was taken aback by this barrage of insults. 'WHEN THEY HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD!!' He screamed at Piper, but his surge of anger only sparked rage in Aerrow.

'Hey!! Calm down! She just didn't understand!!' He yelled angrily. 'WHAT PART OF WERE GROUNDED DOESN'T SHE FUCKING UNDERSTAND!!!' Continued Stork.

Aerrow's temper overloaded, he threw a fist towards Stork's face. It stopped half way however, when the door to the Bridge opened, and Radarr dragged Finn in.

Aerrow and Stork stood horrified by the burnt skinned body covered in bile, blood and vomit. And the tearful traumatised Radarr holding him.

Piper and Junko rose from the table stunned by the sight, immediately Junko ran forward slowly picking up Finn, he snorted at the disgusting touch of his skin. 'What happened to him?' he asked panic stricken.

'The Radiation…' Began Aerrow kneeling down to Radarr, 'It must have penetrated the Door and….', Aerrow didn't finish his sentence at the realisation that he was only upsetting Radarr even more. Piper despaired and sighed slowly, she knew that this it was going to take a miracle to get them out of this.

TIME TILL DETONATION : 7 HOURS 23 MINUTES

Being the first Victim Finn had escaped potentially Lethal Radiation Poisoning but was gravely ill, obviously Synthesius Carbize was an ineffective barrier against Zeta Photons. The corridor to the engine room had become dangerously contaminated, too contaminated to use. The Barricade the Storm Hawks had assembled on the door to the corridor seemed to be an effective shield, but they knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Confined to his room Finn was laying half naked in his bed clad in blankets and healing patches created by Piper's combination of a Paralyzer and Breacher Crystal, although they provided some relief for his burnt skin the poisoning was serious and the likely possibility of Radioactive Contamination had sparked fear into the Storm Hawks. Covered in a crudely assembled protective suit made from spare blankets and old tar patches from the roof Radarr entered Finn's room carrying a tray of Healing Patches and Taysium Casltei Tablets.

Standing next to Finn body Radarr began to breath heavily, he was already traumatised by what had happened to Finn it was just as well that he had been assigned to look after him. With a shaking hand Radarr slowly began to apply the Healing Patches. It was hard to even look at Finn, Radarr squinted one trembling eye at him, Finn's burnt face was soaked in panic his mouth wide open and badly swollen, Radarr couldn't bear the sight and looked away.

Carefully picking up the Taysium Casltei Tablets he slowly plipped them into Finn's Mouth, Finn groaned and tried hard to swallow above the searing throb of his lips and throat. Radarr recoiled at this sight and desperately turned to leave opening the door and promptly ran through the corridor back to bridge. Throwing the Protective Covering aside Radarr walked onto the Bridge, were tensions between the Driver of the Condor and the Sky Knight were already beginning to flare badly.


	7. Unlikely Solution

CAUTION! TIME TILL DETONATION : 6 HOURS 10 MINUTES

Obviously judging by the evident hostility between Aerrow and Stork, the Situation was deteriorating fast. Already almost neck and neck with each other the lack of any real option of resolution had sparked dangerous surges of panic and upset amongst the Storm Hawks, and with Finn now gravely ill and time running out it only put more pressure on top of them.

Piper had managed to negotiate almost insulting truce between Aerrow and Stork yet tension still seethed, there faces still retained the slit eyes and gritted teeth from there earlier arguments. Piper despairingly tried to make the most of this truce.

'Aerrow, pass me the schematic of the Stabilising Compound' she said rifling through the many blueprints. No response from Aerrow. 'Aerrow!' she yelled, he angrily turned his head. 'Pass me the blueprint!', Aerrow tossed the Plan towards Piper then returned to exchanging death threats with Stork.

Piper stared at them, 'How can you think about fighting each other at a time like this!?' she burst out. 'Finn's hanging on by a thread, Radarr's traumatised, Junko's asleep and now I'm the only one interested in solving our problem!!'

'Stork's the only problem here' Aerrow said with a deep angry voice. 'At least I'm not the one pre-occupied with fighting' returned Stork.

'At least I'm trying to help' Aerrow said again, his temper rising.

'Help, my ass! You aren't even looking at the blueprint!' Stork yelled.

That was the last straw, the last and final straw for Aerrow. Furiously he lashed out sending a fist towards Stork's face. Dodging and grabbing Aerrow's fist Stork pulled him forward, pushing up on the table Aerrow threw a sharp foot into Stork's Jaw. Collapsing onto the Floor Aerrow stood triumphant. A Merbian leg sliced out pushing Aerrow onto his back, an angry Stork Followed.

As the two lay there fighting madly Piper stared horrified, she couldn't believe this was happening, even from Aerrow. Water began to form in her eyes. 'Stop! Please Stop!' she yelled above the racket of the ensuing conflict. They didn't even stop for a second but continued to throw fists and feet at each other. Piper burst into tears running down the corridor to her room, a loud bang sentenced the shut of her door.

But to Stork and Aerrow they were more pre-occupied with acquiring Victory over each other and only continued to fight frantically.

Radarr walked into the Bridge, wiping away the tears and having almost recovered from his trauma of witnessing Finn's irradiation. But another seething view of conflict plagued Radarr as he saw an Angry Merb and Furious Sky Knight thrash about wildly. Shaking his head Radarr didn't even stop to look at them, he had already been through enough it would be too much for him to handle to try and stave it off. Trying hard to fight off the likely possibility of him collapsing into another crying fit he jumped onto the table hoping that he would be able to craft a solution from the Blueprints set out.

Scratching his head Radarr knew that he couldn't possibly form a solution, Fusion Techtonics were not his area of skill and even though he had knowledge of cooling down Skimmer Crystal Conversion Engines he didn't have the expertise or tools let alone shielding to control a Moderation-Scale Fusion Reactor. Rubbing his chin Radarr only knew that the Fusion Elements relied on the Fusion of two separate Atmonic Crystals, this Reaction was dangerous yet if controlled via Stabilising Compounds could produce huge amounts of Energy.

He sighed leaning on his hand and turned his hand watching the still squabbling pair, watching with bitter resentment. Stork and Aerrow's fight was degrading fast, both had exchanged heavy blows with bruises and cuts slowly forming on there bodies, although Stork didn't fight he was almost an equal opponent to Aerrow. 'Eventually you know there going to wear themselves out' Thought Radarr flipping his ear. Something exploded inside Radarr's mind, he pricked his ears up realising that the frantic fight before him might just have given him the inspiration he needed to get the break they had all been looking for.

'Eventually they will just wear themselves out!! Off course!!' His voice screamed in his mind. A small smile slowly formed on his face, jumping back to the Blueprints he set about drawing the necessary Plans and reinforcement with a nearby quill. After a few minutes of brave flickering Radarr dropped the Ink Smothered Blueprint.

The idea he had portrayed was too replace the Ineffective Stabilising Compounds with several crudely crafted Lure Rods, the Lure Crystals should absorb all of the Ion Exchange and its Energy and hopefully the Radiation too, that should effectively and almost literately 'Dry out' the Fusion Rods. The Plan was risky though, it would mean opening the Reactor doors and becoming exposed to huge lethal amounts of Radiation and the sudden pressure increase from the anti-vacuum that the sudden in flow of air could possibly cause a premature detonation of the Fusion Rods.

It was primitive, but to tell the truth it was probably the best chance the Storm Hawks would get.

Dropping the blueprint Radarr lay his eyes on the now puffed out Sky Knight and Merb sprawled out on the floor, there fight had ended inconclusively and only proved Radarr's point even more. Jumping off the Table he ignored the pair and scurried down the Corridor to Piper's room, at least she would probably be able to understand.

As Radarr approached he heard the soft crying that came from within the room, slowly opening the door he was greeted with the painful sight of Piper lying curled up on her bed, her eyes were closed yet tears still poured from them. As the Mission Specialist made his way over to the bed with the blueprint she opened an eye to see him coming.

Originally her thoughts centred on screaming angrily at Radarr to get out but as the ulterior look formed in her orange eyes Radarr hastily picked up the Blueprint for her to see. Piper was initially confused by the scruffy ink lines plotted on the Blueprint, she got up slowly still sobbing quietly and took the Blueprint from Radarr. Her face, still angry and upset dis-appeared behind the blueprint, a few minutes later when it re-appeared a smile had formed amongst the tears on her face.

'Radarr' she sobbed 'You a genius'


	8. Contemplation

Obviously judging by Junko's placement between Aerrow and Stork both of them still held hostilities against each other. Out of sheer desperateness of the situation they had decided both to leave it be until 'Safer' times.

CAUTION! TIME TILL DETONATION : 5 HOURS 43 MINUTES

Finn's condition hadn't really improved, the healing patches had provided some relief but not enough to fully cure Grade-14 Radiation Poisoning. Still confined to his room he had been asleep for the last half hour, it would only be a matter of time until the real bad news revealed itself from Finn's body.

Meanwhile, circled around the table in the Bridge, the remaining Storm Hawks conversed hoping that the solution brought forward by the Mission Specialist would help them, if not save them.

'Above all this is a dangerous, very dangerous answer to our problem, effectively it could either fix the Reactor till we can get to a proper Depot…' Piper's face entered a more despairing realm, and it exited with a very upsetting look. 'Or it could only accelerate the reaction and cause the Reactor to explode.'

Now came the hard part, the very hard part. It took Piper a few minutes to summon up the courage she would need to say her next two points, very sinister points.

'Also……I need to tell you………That its not my place to say whether we will survive, its down to fate essentially'

An uneasy silence set it, the crudely explained reality that they may not live to leave the Condor frightened the Storm Hawks, badly.

They all exchanged solemn looks, even Aerrow and Stork. Yet there was hope, Radarr's 'Solution' outlined a plan to replace the Stabilising Compound permanently inserted Crystal Rods made from Level-11 Lure Crystals. Since Lure's absorbed energy on large scales it should effectively collect and store all of the Ion-Exchange Energy, the Radiation was a different story however. Since the Radiation was a by Product of the Ion Exchange it should technically be absorbed along with the Ion Energy, yet since the Lure rods would be overwhelmed with controlling the Reaction, it may not have enough power to take on the Radiation.

Basically speaking (And in Piper's words) : 'The Lure Rod's should control the Reaction, But I don't think it will be able to absorb the Radiation'

But Radarr knew from sheer experience that it was there only option, they simply didn't have enough time to waste crafting another solution. It would have to do.

Aerrow turned his slit angry eyes away from Stork to ask a dangerous and probably horrible answer.

'What do we have that will protect us?'

An uneasy silence had set in before, this time a deadly silence set it. It was like knocking on deaths door and hearing its footsteps as it approached to answer.

Everyone knew that entering a now melting Fusion Reactor would be downright suicide, the sheer amount of Radiation would just literally give meaning to the phrase : 'Broken down, cell by cell'. In that philosophy the Storm Hawks bodies would begin to violently convulse before simply collapsing into a pile of irradiated flesh and body fluids, probably one of the most horrific deaths sufferable.

'We have some Carbize from the Hangar?' said Junko, although obvious that it wouldn't fully defend against the Radiation Emissions it would provide some protection.

'I have some Firebolt Crystals' Said Piper. 'I don't think Firebolts are going to help us, Piper?' said Aerrow, undoubted.

'Maybe not, but Fire Energy of that sufficient heat should be able to Deflect most of the Dangerous Photons away from us'

But everyone knew that crudely crafted Protection from the Condor would not defend against Lethally-Penetrating Radiation Photons. It was all they had though.

What came next would probably be the most nerve racking question they would ever here.

'Who's……' Piper began, she started to tremble 'Who's…Going to go first' She asked.

The eye's of the Storm Hawks widened with fear. In all manners no one would dare even lift a finger, Aerrow looked at his team-mates. Grasped in the sheer fear of knowing that once they entered and exited the Reactor they would barely resemble what they once were both Stork and Junko were shaking violently. But time was running out and someone would have to be picked, even if it meant that the didn't want to go.

Unbeknownst to everyone except Piper and Aerrow, Radarr, clad in a Gas Mask and clutching a Crystal Drill was silently crafting several Lure Rods on top of the small work surface in the Hangar of the Condor.

'Gruelling' was not the words that described the process of cutting Hard-Surface Crystals into Rods, a more suited word was 'Excruciating' which Radarr unfortunately had to suffer from as he ground further and further into the Crystals.

Shard of Lure Crystal were prone to fly out and jab Radarr's arm, they stuck fast in his fur like Merbian Jam. Yet there was no emotion as the shards flung into Radarr, there was no flinch, there was no yelp, there was nothing. All there was, was a bewildered and frightened creature contemplating his thoughts over the events that would unfold in the next few hours.

CAUTION !TIME TILL DETONATION : 5 HOURS 13 MINTUES

Beneath the Black Gas Mask lay the teary eyed face of Radarr, the Mask was hot and stuffy but taking it off would mean dangerous exposure to Lure Dust, which to most was Lethal if Inhaled, but that was off little concern to Radarr. What mattered was what he did and what he could do, it was painful to think that anyone who went into the Reactor would almost certainly die. He stopped drilling allowing his exhausted and aching arms to rest and for himself to think.

He could see it know, Aerrow. Clambering out of the Reactor with no skin, vomit gushing from his mouth and a messy blood trail following him like a second shadow. Radarr forcibly shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts, but tears continued to fall from his face. Picking up the drill again he went back to crafting the rods.

Radarr wanted to stroll into the Reactor, tear it up and fling it ten thousand miles away towards Cyclonia. He wanted to bask in the warm arms of Aerrow and he wanted to see the Storm Hawks standing tall in victory.

The agony of realising that it wouldn't happen was more painful than drilling the rods. But Radarr continued to do it anyway.


	9. Silence

Silence.

The only thing that could be heard as Junko ; clad in a crudely craft Carbize Suit with a glowing ring of Firebolt Crystals draped around his waist and a specially tailored Gas Mask around his mouth, walked slowly down the corridor to the engine room.

WARNING! TIME TILL DETONATION : 4 HOURS 58 MINUTES

Ignoring the blazing heat wave that was seeping out of the slit between the door to the Engine Room Junko continued to walk.

Held in his hand where 2 Lure Crystal Rods, fresh of the grinder and created by Radarr himself. The bright blue glow was comforting in light of what Junko was about to do.

Junko didn't know much about Radiation, all he knew was that it killed and it couldn't be cured. This is probably the reason why he was the first one to be picked. In simplicity the self-explanatory word 'Deception' immediately comes to mind in view of Junko being picked, the remaining Storm Hawks knew about Junko's lack of knowledge about Radiation or the Reactor for that matter, or the sheer danger that it presented. This is why they picked him. True, it was cruel and utterly harsh in all manners, taking advantage of someone the Storm Hawks loved was probably one of the most irreparably horrible things that could be done, especially in light of the fact that there Deception of Junko may well lead to his death.

But it was too late to contemplate the matters, what was done had been done and even if Aerrow wanted to call of Junko's incursion into the Engine Room it would be too late.

Silence again.

Junko had reached the door to the Engine Room, peaking through the slit gap between the two doors the large grey eyes of the Wallop widened as he saw an almost evil red light emitting from behind the Reactor's door.

'Junko?' a voice came through on the Radio 'How you doing?'

Junko gulped. 'Um..Aerrow?' his shaky voice said 'Are you sure about this?'

On the other end of the Radio, sitting on a stool in the Bridge, barricaded behind the door to the corridor and the pile of rubble assembled next to it an upset Aerrow sat. He didn't like what he had done or what he was about to do, in fact he felt like he had betrayed the Storm Hawks. Sending one of his team on a suicide mission for a plan that might not even work? Not a good enough excuse for such trickery.

Aerrow's voice was solemn, now he would have to live with it and probably with the fact that he may have caused the likely death of his friend, his lip quivered. 'Yeah Junko, I'm sure. Its only 5 minutes, okay?'

Junko gulped again, small clusters of sweat were running down his forehead.

'Remember, Junko' Aerrow's voice said again 'Rip out the Coils from the Stabilising Tray and put the two rods in place off it, if you can get this done in below 5 minutes then good'

Junko nodded although no one was there to see it.

'Good luck' Aerrow said quietly.

Aerrow turned his head nodded towards Stork, perched between Stork's Arms was Dosimeter, its arrow pointing in the green sector, 'Radiation Levels Normal'.

Slowly but steadily Junko reached for the Door Switch, his breathing became heavy. It was hard summoning up the courage to press the button, but Junko stayed strong even amongst the spiralling fear and firmly he pressed the button…

The doors opened.

Immediately the Dosimeter between Stork's arms began to click, the arrow began to slowly climb its way from the green sector to the blue sector, 'Radiation Levels Rising'.

A massive heat wave struck Junko as soon as he entered the Engine Room, a dense and dull red fog covered everything, even the Reactor. Condensation was slowly forming on the Reactor and the windows of the Engine Room, and above all the bright red light from the reactor was slowly seeping out from its doors, like some devil trying to escape its realms.

Walking slowly over to the Reactor door an intense burning began to throb in Junko's lungs, he wheezed trying to get the vital oxygen to his lungs, movement became sluggish and the effort of clambering over to the Reactor Door's became harder and harder. But reaching them Junko violently grabbed the two doors and separated them with his swelling fists. As soon as the doors slid open the bright red light suddenly became an extremely intense blaze of light and Junko pulled his hand up trying to shield himself from the intense exothermic reactions that the battered Stabilising Compounds where undergoing.

Gazing horrified at the Stabilising Compounds Junko had time to look at his fist and watch as the skin began to slowly peel off, he cried out and looked around for something for shield himself with. But there was nothing, only the Lure Rods remained blunt in his hand.

Scrapping the idea of Shielding himself Junko grasped the Lure Rods and with all the strength his dangerously irradiated body could muster he slammed against the Stabilising Compounds. The Force of Junko's attack with the Lure Rods wasn't having much effect and Junko swung the Rods at the Stabilising Compound Coils again, still no or little movement from the Coils.

Finally realising that hitting the Coils with the rods was ineffective Junko lunged out and screamed as his fists pounded the Coils dislodging them violently and flinging them across the interior of the Reactor Vessel.

With Radiation closing in on all sides Junko's body began to falter, dangerously. With his last ounce of strength he grasped the two Lure Rods and pushed them in place of the Coils ignoring the excruciating metallic screech as they grinded between the Stabilising Compound Rigs.

Back in the Bridge Aerrow paced up and down continuously looking at the clock suspended from the wall.

'How long has Junko been?' he blurted out.

Stork shrugged, the Dosimeter between his Arms had begun to click more rapidly with the arrow approaching the yellow sector, 'Radiation Levels Abnormal'

'3 Minutes 28 Seconds' Piper replied, the quietness in her voice was an obvious sign of anxiety.

Aerrow began to pace faster and faster with the frustration building up, Radarr just continued to watch, unhappily.

Exhausted beyond belief from the Radiation, Junko couldn't find the strength to even pick himself up or dismember the vomit filled Gas-Mask. Crawling out of the Reactor and grabbing for anything that could pull him along the pain of sheer contact with anything was too much to bear, but letting go now would be downright suicide, Junko knew that for sure.

Having managed to pull himself to the open door all that was needed to do was to exit the Engine Room and await retrieval from the Storm Hawks, Junko only wondered if they would retrieve him either alive or dead and judging by the horrendous suffering he was now victim too, chances on the 'Alive' option were excruciatingly slim.

In the Bridge the uneasy silence that had settled in was soon shattered by a quiet clunk from deep within the Engine Room Corridor.

Aerrow's eyes widened, Radarr's ears pricked up.

'He's alive!!' Aerrow blurted out in joy.

Smiles instantly formed on the faces of the Storm Hawks, grabbing there Gas-Masks and Firebolt Rings they clambered over to the barricade and began to tear violently at the rubble. 'Just hang in there Junko!!' Aerrow thought, 'Just hang in there!!'

But what they were expecting and what they got where two different things.

The Storm Hawks dashed down the corridor to the crumpled body of Junko, Aerrow gaped in horror at the sight of hideously burnt skin and murky blood seeping from Junko's Body. It seemed like they were too late.

Frantically Aerrow grabbed Junko's Swollen arm and hoisted it over his shoulder, 'Junko!? You alright? Can you hear me!?' he yelled from inside his Gas Mask.

Junko slowly lifted his head up.

Piper screamed.

Grey eyes were now bloodshot orbs of black pupils, the small horn of Junko's nose was now a puffed out mess of puss and semi-solid bone, blood was pouring from his gums and his tongue had turned a most disgusting black colour. But the skin on his face….

It was too horrible.

Stork promptly threw up at the sight of Junko's face.

Radarr looked away trying to shield himself from the fear and the sheer horror of the fact that it was happening again…

Just like 1 month ago.


	10. Scorched Earth

Bashing through the Barricade that provided the much needed protection against the radiation, Aerrow, clutching a half-dead Junko staggered through the doorway with Piper barely clamped to the Wallop's other arm.

Junko had long since passed out from Blood loss and the sheer pain and horror of what had happened to him, nobody was bothered by the fact that the Firebolt Crystal ring around his waste was now just a burnt crisp shell of what should have been a Fiery necklace. The Carbize Suit had long since disintegrated and now stuck to Junko's slimy and bleeding skin like glue.

More vomit spewed from Junko's mouth, still the browny/red liquid that exited his mouth every few seconds. Now it was not only blood that the trail of liquid the Irradiated Wallop had left behind him was made of.

Even with Junko's Impressively maintained strength and thick skin his body still had little protection against High-Energy Zeta Photons. The Storm Hawks knew that even Junko's own Body was now another barrier they had to break in order to save him, one of many barriers.

'Okay, easy set him down on the Table!!' Aerrow yelled to Piper. Tears had been dripping from her face even as she helped drag Junko from the Engine Corridor, and they didn't stop as she shakily placed Junko down upon the Table.

A searing pain shot through Junko's back as the burnt skin made contact with the hard metal surface of the table, he wanted to scream with all his might but only a hoarse cry escaped from his mouth. All that remained of the Scream was heavy wheezing from Junko's lungs as they tried hard to grasp the Oxygen down his swollen throat.

It was too repulsive, Piper tore he head away only to have herself bend over and watch as her lunch exited her mouth all over the floor.

'Piper! Are you…' Aerrow began, his sentence should have finished 'Are you alright?' but at the sight of her vomiting it was plain that she wasn't.

'Shit. Radarr give me a hand, now!' he diverted to his furry friend. Radarr, at this time was finding the sight of an irradiated Junko extremely traumatising, it was hard to stop himself from turning catatonic and having a panic attack. But desperate situations called for desperate remedies and in this case Radarr would have to postpone any hope of trying to recover from Shell Shock to devote his efforts to helping his sick comrade.

Radarr jumped onto the Table and quickly began to remove Junko's clothing in hopes of staving off any further Radiation Poisoning from any Irradiated Clothes. While he was slowly unclipping Junko's armour he looked to see Stork inspecting the Wallop's body with the dosimeter, an intensely loud clicking emitting from the Device disturbed only by the occasional squeak. 'That's not good' Thought Radarr, but turning back he continued to remove Junko's Armour.

But taking off Junko's clothes was only revealing more and more burnt skin, blood was oozing from old Battle scars and newly created ones from fierce contact with the Reactor. All in all it was only providing reinforcements for the fear that was now ricocheting inside his head. 'This can't be real! This can't be fucking real!!' he thought.

But it was, it was exactly like 1 month ago, only deadlier.

TIME TILL DETONATION : 7 HOURS 43 MINUTES (COOLANT APPLIED)

Junko's dangerous but effective work was the lucky break that the Storm Hawks were looking for, the implementation of the Lure Crystal Rods had allowed a good diversion and suppression of the Reactor's Ion Exchange, although good news that it was, 4 more Lure Crystal Rods would be needed to effectively control the Reactor to a standard of safety and operationally useful output.

But Aerrow was not content with this 'News', his squad member , his comrade, his friend was now gravely ill, 'hanging on by a thread' were the words that explained Junko's Situation.

It was still painful to think about the fact that Aerrow had been the one who selected Junko to go into the Reactor, and now his friend had payed the price for it, a very very costly price. His life. Finn's condition wasn't good but Junko's was insanely bad, both Storm Hawks were dying and there was not much that anyone else could do, regular top ups of Healing Patches and Taysium Casltei Tablets would only work for so long before they became useless. And in view of just how horrible Junko's very distinct death could be, it seemed almost useless to try and help.

TIME TILL DETONATION : 7 HOURS 21 MINUTES

Having managed to move Junko to his room and seal it off with yet another poorly constructed barricade things were not good for the Storm Hawks. Opening the Interior Engine Room Doors and the Primary Shielding Doors of the Reactor meant that large amounts of High-Energy Radiation had been allowed to escape, into parts of the ship.

Stork had disbanded from the others for the time being as he went around the ship checking Radiation Levels on just about everything, the shaky and almost catatonic state in which he did such a task was deeply troubling, yet at the same time unsurprising.

Now sitting around the Table in the Bridge, the Storm Hawks sat bathed in a miserable cloud of silence, one which made any excuse for conversation a miracle.

Piper opened up one of the cabinets suspended above the small workspace in the Bridge in hopes of finding a First Aid Kit and being able to synthesize some more healing patches, but her search yielded no results.

She sighed despairingly as she closed the Cabinets, 'Were out of luck here, there are no more CT Tablets or anything which I can use to make healing Patches. We more or less running on empty now'

It was less than comforting to listen to the climax of Piper's words.

Aerrow slowly placed his head on his hand, things went from just bad to worse in spite of the successful re-cooling of the Fusion Reactor. But turning his head he saw Radarr appear out of the Kitchen holding a tray of assorted foods ; Some tinned Ralavay, a few pieces of bread, a jug of Vine and a small portion of Wallopian Cheese. He walked over and set it down upon the Table in front of Aerrow, he knew that eating was the last thing on Aerrow's mind but in view of how long they had all gone with food it seemed obvious to eat something to help stave off the pain of hunger, the pain of fear was already too much.

Aerrow smile softly as his furry friend put the tray on the table, but he couldn't eat, he didn't want too.

'I'm sorry Radarr I can't, the food is probably contaminated.'

As a response to Aerrow's statement Radarr held up the Tinned ralavay and the jug of Vine, his size may be small but his intelligence was not, Radarr knew that Radiation had limits against Tinned food and Vine often helped to slow the rate of Absorption, if anything it would help save Aerrow as well as nourish him.

Aerrow stroked Radarr's head, 'It must be hard for you.' he said calmly. He was right, this was the exact situation that Radarr had hoped to avoid, and in spite of his careful work he was now effectively embroiled in it. Radarr's expression was a solemn look but Aerrow knew that he was just trying not to show weakness or fear.

Aerrow didn't blame him.

'Come on, we both need to eat.' Aerrow said ushering for Radarr to join him.

'Um…Guys?' Piper's voice suddenly said, Before Radarr even had time to jump on the table.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Aerrow said putting down the Tinned Ralavay.

'You need to see this' Piper's shaky voice said.

Perplexed by Piper's sudden onset of fear Aerrow stood up and walked over to the window, where Piper was standing. Radarr wanted to ignore what Piper wanted them to see but interest got the better of him.

He slowly walked over to the Window expecting to see some sore of Creature from Amazonia.

But as he reached the window his mouth gaped open, his eyes widened and he view what may be one of the most blood-stained scenes in his life.

The land.

The land around the Condor.

It was burnt.

Not just a mild crisp, or an even simmer. It was a dull red scar. The once green trees were reduced to mutilated carcasses with only a few surviving branches hanging off them, others had simply fallen to the floor covered in the vile red dust that was once lush green jungle.

Small skeletons marked the remains of what would probably have been Amazonian Wildlife, there arms still outstretched as they had tried to crawl away from the Condor.

It was horrible.

'What happened?' the soft voice of Piper spoke.

'The Radiation…' Aerrow began. Radarr shot a set of worried eyes at Aerrow's Face.

'..It's poisoning the land.'

Sure enough from an aerial birds-eye view a neat circular perimeter had formed around the Condor. Piper stared into the short distance at the Greenish jungle on the other side of the small neat line that marked where the Radiation had spread. She gasped as a further tree collapsed and began to turn a dull browny/red colour.

She turned away and hurried over to the workstation, evidently upset by the scene.

Only Aerrow and Radarr continued to stare at the land.

'Scorched earth' Radarr thought 'We've really turned into the fire'


	11. White Darkness

TIME TILL DETONATION : 6 HOURS 13 MINUTES

But in terms of time, Radarr usually classified the lack of sunshine and black sky as night. And he was right, Amazonian Sunsets held the record for setting in under an hour. This combined with spontaneous jungle growth made it impossible to create an effective settlement or camp. No matter what people threw at it ; Napalm, Grass Razors or Firebolt Runs after a few days the Jungle would as lush as it once was, and being stuck out in it when then night came was even more of a problem.

Amazonian 'Wildlife' liked to scout the jungle at night searching for there next foolish target or meal.

But in Radarr's case he was quite safe from whatever was out there, especially considering he was inside a heavily-irradiated ship which was leaking deadly levels of Radiation. The now burnt circle around the Condor had expanded drastically adding a good few metres to its territory.

The strong moonlight provided a haven from the deteriorating situation and shared its soft comfort with the small, blue furry creature standing and looking out of the window, alone in the darkness. Radarr.

His excuse for sole solitude was the powerful fact that he couldn't sleep. Taunted by the nightmares of the similar accident and now haunted by the reality that it had come back, only worse, was all too much for him. Even closing his eyes meant a one way ticket straight to the epicentre of his fear.

And that voice.

That loud, greedy, humiliating, fearful voice that sounded in Radarr's ears every time he slept, closed his eyes or tried to shield himself from it all.

Who was it? Where was it? What was it?

The three questions that Radarr always asked himself about this voice. But no matter how hard he tried or what he did, he could never answer them.

He sighed, trying to pull himself from the continuous circle of suspicion and confusion that plagued his mind. Scratching his head Radarr looked up into the clear night sky watching as the odd Skimmer blasted silently overhead.

'I wonder what they see?' thought Radarr, but it was an ironic question. The night sky coupled with the mountainous terrain of Amazonia meant that spotting half-burnt land would be like trying to walk on water. Impossible.

The Reactor situation had been stabilised, for the moment. On top of dangerous levels of leaking Radiation the Reactor was still not finished, more Lure Rods would have to be implemented in order to achieve a stable mass. And to make things worse everyone, par the Merb, on the Condor was asleep.

Radarr still couldn't believe that Aerrow had decided to do such a thing.

'WERE HOLDING A MELTING FUSION REACTOR!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS SLEEPING GOING TO DO!?!!?!' were the words that Stork had screamed at Aerrow when he had proposed it.

Piper's reaction (Although not as volatile) was similar, it was too risky to try such a thing. What if the Lure Rods failed? What if the Radiation began leaking into the Ship's Bridge? What if the reactor exploded prematurely? All three questions were answered with 'Well that's a risk were going to take', a solemn and almost angry faced Aerrow had replied. Aerrow's scrupulous decision had some logic, sleeping would help to relieve some of the stress and allow the Storm Hawks the rest they needed in order to continue work on the Reactor, although it was very dangerous silently the Storm Hawks actually appreciated it.

Now everyone was asleep, they had been for 43 minutes. Aerrow had decided that 2 hours rest would be sufficient, even though it was clearly not. Finn and Junko's condition hadn't improved one bit, the Radiation was becoming more and more dangerous, the Reactor was still melting.

Radarr had thought it was a bad joke at first.

But it didn't matter, everyone was sound asleep and they probably didn't want to be disturbed. But like most nights, Radarr was the only one awake. He had been for 43 Minutes.

Radarr's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint rustle that echoed from outside the door of Aerrow's room. But Radarr didn't turn his head. 'I know Stork likes to keep track of things, even deadly radiation, but does he have to do it so early? Or so noisily?'

But there was another sound.

Breathing.

Soft, rapid breathing. Like someone had been for a run.

Radarr still didn't turn his head. 'Stork loves his gas mask way to….' At that instance Radarr stopped mid-track of his thoughts, slowly he turned his head to face the door.

'If Stork's wearing a Gas Mask.' He thought.

'How come I can hear him breathing?'

Something was wrong.

Turning his whole body to face the door Radarr slowly began to creep towards it. With every small step Radarr took he could hear the breathing get louder and louder, yet it was still quiet in comparison.

Reaching the door Radarr heard another sound that accompanied the Breathing. Dripping.

Pressing himself flat against the door Radarr slowly pushed his ear against the cold metal surface of it.

Nothing. He could hear nothing, only silence.

'There's something out there' He said ignoring the silence 'I heard it with my own ears.'

Slowly Radarr reached for the door controls pausing regularly to stop and listen for any noise that may emit from the other side of the door. Still nothing.

But as Radarr pressed the deep red button on the control panel the doors slid open, sending out a loud, piercing screech as they opened. Radarr swore under his breath at the realisation that any stealth he depended on was now in ruins thanks to the doors. But with or without stealth he still had to find out whatever it was that now appeared to be lurking inside the Condor.

Poking his head out Radarr was met with Pitch-Black Darkness on either side of the Corridor, however on the right the floor was partially illuminated thanks to the strong moonlight, but it didn't provide enough refraction for a suitable level of visibility further down the corridor.

'Left or right?' thought Radarr, speculating his next move in total darkness was tricky especially with the likely hood of an encounter with Invisible Zeta Photons. He looked either ways. 'Well there both shrouded in darkness picking one is about as good as the other'

Radarr chose the right. Why he quite know why, maybe it was instinct?

Slowly Radarr turned to his starboard and began to creep slowly down the corridor, deeper into the thick blackness.

Every step took him deeper and deeper into the Condor closer and closer to the Radiation, Radarr expected to collapse on his knees and start watching his own hair fall out in front of him.

There was an eerie silence around Radarr, only the occasional click sounded deep inside the Condor presumably were Stork was walking around with the Dosimeter, other than that it was dead quiet, too quiet for comfort.

After walking no further than a few steps Radarr stopped, softly lifting his ear he closed his eyes listening to the ambient silence hoping to hear something other than nothing.

But all he got was the latter.

Letting his ear flop Radarr turned and began the journey back to Aerrow's room. 'Screw it' He thought 'Maybe it's the sleep deprivation'

Sleep deprivation or not things didn't go so smoothly on the way back to Aerrow's room. The entire corridor was shrouded in blackness, Radarr couldn't make out wall from plant pot. The loud thud he heard was his chest hitting the hard metal walls of the corridor, 'Ow' he thought. Regaining his bluster he slowly clamped himself onto the wall, slowly he felt across the hard metal surface and shimmied slowly to his right trying to grasp the door controls.

It became clear after a few minutes that either the Door Controls had vanished or he had taken a wrong turn. Personally he hoped for the first possibility, 'At least the door would still be there' he thought. But when it became clear that he was lost frustration began to flourish in Radarr.

'Come on! Where the fuck is the door?' he thought to himself 'I walk a few yards away and the return trip turns out to be a one way trip through the wastelands.' Radarr mused.

Abandoning the wall he made for the open corridor, continuing to walk blindly deeper and deeper into the Condor.

'Well' He thought 'It beats sleeping at least, it's not li…'

Radarr froze. But at the same time stared down hoping to see whatever it was.

He had stepped in something.

Something liquid like.

Radarr still couldn't see but his sense of touch did not always rely on his sense of sight. Slowly he knelt down and plopped his hand into the liquid, and was met with a warm and semi-slimy mixture. It was gruesome to touch.

Radarr brought the liquid up to his nose and sniffed at it, all he got was a scent of something, something familiar.

'Well it isn't Yorka Juice, I know that' he thought. Yet in order to get a clear description of whatever the liquid was he needed light. Ahead of him was a small window with bright beams of moonlight flowing through its bars, it was just what Radarr needed.

As the small creature walked quietly over to the window…

He heard a faint rustle, almost like a low-level growl. Radarr stopped and turned his head to see what it was that had sounded. Whatever it was it was firmly planted in the deep blackness, trying to see what it was would be impossible. But whatever it was, it was threatening. A chill shivered down Radarr's back.

'I've got a bad feeling about this' he thought backing up slowly towards the window.

Reaching it he was glad to be greeted with the soft, white light. But his comfort was distorted when he lifted his hand to see the liquid.

In the moonlight it was a deep, dark colour, probably black or red. It began to drip, softly. Radarr sniffed at it again puzzled as to what it could be.

'What the hell is this? Oil? Synethis? Tar?' It was like nothing that he had ever come across before.

But it was.

In fact he had come across it often, especially when he helped to seal up the wounds that it gushed out of.

It was Blood.

The realisation hit Radarr like a punch in the face. He stared at it, horrified. It was troubling to know what it was but it was terrifying to not know where it came from.

And that's when Radarr heard it.

Another sound, rapid breathing.

Fear began to grow vibrantly inside Radarr, he began to shake softly as he did his best to keep still. But he couldn't help it.

He slowly turned his head to the left, holding his breath.

Darkness.

He slowly turned his head to the right, holding his breath.

And froze, instantly.

Eyes.

Two white eyes devoid of pupils staring directly at him from down the corridor, and the now louder sound of soft, rapid breathing along with it.

What was once fear was now utter, blind panic. Radarr felt victim to shockwaves of fear. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to run. But he couldn't. He was paralysed.

His eyes widened and the shaking in his body turned into an earthquake. Radarr couldn't do anything. He was alone, with someone. Or something ahead of him.

The eyes, they were getting bigger, bigger as they edged closer and closer to Radarr.


	12. Run

TIME TILL DETONATION : 6 HOURS 13 MINUTES

But in terms of time, Radarr usually classified the lack of sunshine and black sky as night. And he was right, Amazonian Sunsets held the record for setting in under an hour. This combined with spontaneous jungle growth made it impossible to create an effective settlement or camp. No matter what people threw at it ; Napalm, Grass Razors or Firebolt Runs after a few days the Jungle would as lush as it once was, and being stuck out in it when then night came was even more of a problem.

Amazonian 'Wildlife' liked to scout the jungle at night searching for there next foolish target or meal.

But in Radarr's case he was quite safe from whatever was out there, especially considering he was inside a heavily-irradiated ship which was leaking deadly levels of Radiation. The now burnt circle around the Condor had expanded drastically adding a good few metres to its territory.

The strong moonlight provided a haven from the deteriorating situation and shared its soft comfort with the small, blue furry creature standing and looking out of the window, alone in the darkness. Radarr.

His excuse for sole solitude was the powerful fact that he couldn't sleep. Taunted by the nightmares of the similar accident and now haunted by the reality that it had come back, only worse, was all too much for him. Even closing his eyes meant a one way ticket straight to the epicentre of his fear.

And that voice.

That loud, greedy, humiliating, fearful voice that sounded in Radarr's ears every time he slept, closed his eyes or tried to shield himself from it all.

Who was it? Where was it? What was it?

The three questions that Radarr always asked himself about this voice. But no matter how hard he tried or what he did, he could never answer them.

He sighed, trying to pull himself from the continuous circle of suspicion and confusion that plagued his mind. Scratching his head Radarr looked up into the clear night sky watching as the odd Skimmer blasted silently overhead.

'I wonder what they see?' thought Radarr, but it was an ironic question. The night sky coupled with the mountainous terrain of Amazonia meant that spotting half-burnt land would be like trying to walk on water. Impossible.

The Reactor situation had been stabilised, for the moment. On top of dangerous levels of leaking Radiation the Reactor was still not finished, more Lure Rods would have to be implemented in order to achieve a stable mass. And to make things worse everyone, par the Merb, on the Condor was asleep.

Radarr still couldn't believe that Aerrow had decided to do such a thing.

'WERE HOLDING A MELTING FUSION REACTOR!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS SLEEPING GOING TO DO!?!!?!' were the words that Stork had screamed at Aerrow when he had proposed it.

Piper's reaction (Although not as volatile) was similar, it was too risky to try such a thing. What if the Lure Rods failed? What if the Radiation began leaking into the Ship's Bridge? What if the reactor exploded prematurely? All three questions were answered with 'Well that's a risk were going to take', a solemn and almost angry faced Aerrow had replied. Aerrow's scrupulous decision had some logic, sleeping would help to relieve some of the stress and allow the Storm Hawks the rest they needed in order to continue work on the Reactor, although it was very dangerous silently the Storm Hawks actually appreciated it.

Now everyone was asleep, they had been for 43 minutes. Aerrow had decided that 2 hours rest would be sufficient, even though it was clearly not. Finn and Junko's condition hadn't improved one bit, the Radiation was becoming more and more dangerous, the Reactor was still melting.

Radarr had thought it was a bad joke at first.

But it didn't matter, everyone was sound asleep and they probably didn't want to be disturbed. But like most nights, Radarr was the only one awake. He had been for 43 Minutes.

Radarr's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint rustle that echoed from outside the door of Aerrow's room. But Radarr didn't turn his head. 'I know Stork likes to keep track of things, even deadly radiation, but does he have to do it so early? Or so noisily?'

But there was another sound.

Breathing.

Soft, rapid breathing. Like someone had been for a run.

Radarr still didn't turn his head. 'Stork loves his gas mask way to….' At that instance Radarr stopped mid-track of his thoughts, slowly he turned his head to face the door.

'If Stork's wearing a Gas Mask.' He thought.

'How come I can hear him breathing?'

Something was wrong.

Turning his whole body to face the door Radarr slowly began to creep towards it. With every small step Radarr took he could hear the breathing get louder and louder, yet it was still quiet in comparison.

Reaching the door Radarr heard another sound that accompanied the Breathing. Dripping.

Pressing himself flat against the door Radarr slowly pushed his ear against the cold metal surface of it.

Nothing. He could hear nothing, only silence.

'There's something out there' He said ignoring the silence 'I heard it with my own ears.'

Slowly Radarr reached for the door controls pausing regularly to stop and listen for any noise that may emit from the other side of the door. Still nothing.

But as Radarr pressed the deep red button on the control panel the doors slid open, sending out a loud, piercing screech as they opened. Radarr swore under his breath at the realisation that any stealth he depended on was now in ruins thanks to the doors. But with or without stealth he still had to find out whatever it was that now appeared to be lurking inside the Condor.

Poking his head out Radarr was met with Pitch-Black Darkness on either side of the Corridor, however on the right the floor was partially illuminated thanks to the strong moonlight, but it didn't provide enough refraction for a suitable level of visibility further down the corridor.

'Left or right?' thought Radarr, speculating his next move in total darkness was tricky especially with the likely hood of an encounter with Invisible Zeta Photons. He looked either ways. 'Well there both shrouded in darkness picking one is about as good as the other'

Radarr chose the right. Why he quite know why, maybe it was instinct?

Slowly Radarr turned to his starboard and began to creep slowly down the corridor, deeper into the thick blackness.

Every step took him deeper and deeper into the Condor closer and closer to the Radiation, Radarr expected to collapse on his knees and start watching his own hair fall out in front of him.

There was an eerie silence around Radarr, only the occasional click sounded deep inside the Condor presumably were Stork was walking around with the Dosimeter, other than that it was dead quiet, too quiet for comfort.

After walking no further than a few steps Radarr stopped, softly lifting his ear he closed his eyes listening to the ambient silence hoping to hear something other than nothing.

But all he got was the latter.

Letting his ear flop Radarr turned and began the journey back to Aerrow's room. 'Screw it' He thought 'Maybe it's the sleep deprivation'

Sleep deprivation or not things didn't go so smoothly on the way back to Aerrow's room. The entire corridor was shrouded in blackness, Radarr couldn't make out wall from plant pot. The loud thud he heard was his chest hitting the hard metal walls of the corridor, 'Ow' he thought. Regaining his bluster he slowly clamped himself onto the wall, slowly he felt across the hard metal surface and shimmied slowly to his right trying to grasp the door controls.

It became clear after a few minutes that either the Door Controls had vanished or he had taken a wrong turn. Personally he hoped for the first possibility, 'At least the door would still be there' he thought. But when it became clear that he was lost frustration began to flourish in Radarr.

'Come on! Where the fuck is the door?' he thought to himself 'I walk a few yards away and the return trip turns out to be a one way trip through the wastelands.' Radarr mused.

Abandoning the wall he made for the open corridor, continuing to walk blindly deeper and deeper into the Condor.

'Well' He thought 'It beats sleeping at least, it's not li…'

Radarr froze. But at the same time stared down hoping to see whatever it was.

He had stepped in something.

Something liquid like.

Radarr still couldn't see but his sense of touch did not always rely on his sense of sight. Slowly he knelt down and plopped his hand into the liquid, and was met with a warm and semi-slimy mixture. It was gruesome to touch.

Radarr brought the liquid up to his nose and sniffed at it, all he got was a scent of something, something familiar.

'Well it isn't Yorka Juice, I know that' he thought. Yet in order to get a clear description of whatever the liquid was he needed light. Ahead of him was a small window with bright beams of moonlight flowing through its bars, it was just what Radarr needed.

As the small creature walked quietly over to the window…

He heard a faint rustle, almost like a low-level growl. Radarr stopped and turned his head to see what it was that had sounded. Whatever it was it was firmly planted in the deep blackness, trying to see what it was would be impossible. But whatever it was, it was threatening. A chill shivered down Radarr's back.

'I've got a bad feeling about this' he thought backing up slowly towards the window.

Reaching it he was glad to be greeted with the soft, white light. But his comfort was distorted when he lifted his hand to see the liquid.

In the moonlight it was a deep, dark colour, probably black or red. It began to drip, softly. Radarr sniffed at it again puzzled as to what it could be.

'What the hell is this? Oil? Synethis? Tar?' It was like nothing that he had ever come across before.

But it was.

In fact he had come across it often, especially when he helped to seal up the wounds that it gushed out of.

It was Blood.

The realisation hit Radarr like a punch in the face. He stared at it, horrified. It was troubling to know what it was but it was terrifying to not know where it came from.

And that's when Radarr heard it.

Another sound, rapid breathing.

Fear began to grow vibrantly inside Radarr, he began to shake softly as he did his best to keep still. But he couldn't help it.

He slowly turned his head to the left, holding his breath.

Darkness.

He slowly turned his head to the right, holding his breath.

And froze, instantly.

Eyes.

Two white eyes devoid of pupils staring directly at him from down the corridor, and the now louder sound of soft, rapid breathing along with it.

What was once fear was now utter, blind panic. Radarr felt victim to shockwaves of fear. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to run. But he couldn't. He was paralysed.

His eyes widened and the shaking in his body turned into an earthquake. Radarr couldn't do anything. He was alone, with someone. Or something ahead of him.

The eyes, they were getting bigger, bigger as they edged closer and closer to Radarr.


	13. Behind Closed Doors

Undisturbed from the rest of the ship, even the Radiation Leaks from the melting Reactor, the Hangar of the Condor lay silent. This room, if a room is a good word to describe such a colossal space had no windows, no open exits and no easy access.

And Pitch Black Air.

All the emitted the vital viewing phenomenon known as light was the small boxes of Crystals stacked neatly by the wall, but even there light had its limits against the darkness and it was definitely unable to penetrate the deep sectors of the far distance of the Hangar.

Yet in one of these sectors.

A small creature lay still. Crumpled into a Ball from the horrendous fall and bruised from his collisions with the hard metal of the ventilation shaft, Radarr, hurt but alive slowly began to leave the deep sleep he had been forcibly thrown into.

Slowly he stirred, emitting a soft whine as the feeling came back into his joints, accompanied by the Pain. The colour began to flood Radarr's eyes as they softly blinked open, but as an ironic fate all he saw was Blackness, they same colour he saw when he was unconsciousness.

Letting out a groan he lifted his aching head up trying to get a bearing on the rest of his body, he slowly moved his body wincing at the pain from the bruises that marked his fur as he tried to get a bearing on how his body had landed, and where it had landed. Evidently judging by how his left hand was unable to lift itself higher than a few centimetres and how a soft, warm feeling carefully impacted on his leg every time he rolled it around.

The Skimmers. He had landed between or most likely underneath the Skimmers, and judging by sharp and pointed object digging into Radarr's leg it was clear that Radarr had landed most likely underneath the Missile Carriage of Junko's Skimmer.

Radarr flopped his head back, breathing heavily. He looked up hoping that a huge burst of light would flash into his eyes, but it didn't. He had almost forgotten about the mysterious, thrashing chase he had just fallen victim to. It seemed like a dream, so imaginative and almost unreal. But then Radarr remembered.

It wasn't.

His eyes widened and frantically he scrapped violently at the Skimmer trying hard to prise his leg from under it. He looked up still clawing madly at the Aeronised-Bike and scanned the hangar with squinted eyes trying to see into the darkness. Most obviously 3 quarters of his viewing area was shrouded in pitch-black, the other quarter was illuminated by the dull glow from the crystals of the stacked boxes.

'And nobody thought that maybe a backup Generator would work!!?!?' Radarr thought angrily, still tearing madly at his foot he finally grabbed the Missile Carriage and pulled as hard as he could upwards. Slowly and grudgingly the Carriage began to lift slowly, Radarr's muscles ached as he pulled his leg out from under the carriage. Before he could slowly lift the Carriage down, it slipped from his hands, crashing onto the Floor, shattering the deadly silence that floated inside the hangar.

An echo sounded and the whole hangar seemed to come alive at that moment, even though it didn't.

Carefully Radarr stood up. He was frightened, dangerously. He was alone in the hangar, shrouded in darkness and every step he took only preceded to make him more and more obvious to whoever or whatever was out inside the hangar, or what was outside, that wanted to get in.

Radarr looked at the boxes of Crystals, and then at the darkness. 'Ah screw it he thought'

Ignoring the loud clatter he made Radarr bolted towards the boxes of Crystals leaving an obvious trail of sound behind him, but he didn't care. Getting close up and personal with crystals would mean light, energy and the chance of a weapon of some sort.

It was unbelievably fearful to run head long into complete darkness towards something that had the potential to provide little protection from anything as Radarr didn't exactly know which crystals where stored inside the boxes. It felt like a thousand eyes where watching Radarr as he ran, it felt like a thousand voices where whispering softly in the ambient silence waiting for Radarr to slip up and fall so they could shout mockingly and humiliatingly in his long ears.

Trying hard to imagine the Light outstretching its hand to reach him Radarr ran faster.

Reaching the Boxes a smile erupted on his face as he made contact with the open light, it was soothing and calm and above all it seemed to strangely rejuvenate Radarr's courage, he felt himself become more aware and more confident to face whatever was out there.

His confidence was soon shattered.

Shattered by a single sound…

A thud.

A loud and piercing thud that sent a shockwave throughout Radarr's body.

A thud that sounded from the depths of the darkness. A thud that sounded only when someone, or something, landed on hard metal, the same hard metal of the floor of the Condor.

Radarr felt a faint ripple tingle beneath his feet from the impact of the it. His heart began to beat frantically, his breathing became rapid as fear choked him dangerously, Radarr backed up against the boxes of crystals and looked around wide eyed trying to find whatever and wherever it was.

Nothing.

Another sound.

A sound that curdled Radarr's blood so badly that he felt faint.

Breathing.

Soft, yet rapid breathing.

The same breathing from the thing that had been chasing Radarr before his tumble into the Hangar.

Panic stricken Radarr tossed his head around whining softly as the breathing became slowly louder, a notion that told Radarr that the thing was edging ever more closer to him.

'Come on!! Think! Think! Think, you idiot!!' he thought to himself as his hands groped for a weapon.

Anything, a stick, a dagger, a blade, a sword. Instead his hand grasped a hard and warm object, still staring out into the Darkness he picked the object up into his view.

It was a crystal. An orange, glowing crystal. Radarr was unsurprised at this realisation. But one crystal alone could not be enough to help him. Radarr didn't even know what kind of crystal it was ; An Icebolt? A Striker? A Photeus? But it didn't matter, the breathing was now dangerously closer to Radarr.

Radarr stared at the crystal and then at the boxes of crystals, almost instinctively he grabbed the box and with all the strength his adrenaline fuelled body could muster he threw the box out into the darkness.

Radarr watched as the Crystals poured from out from the open end of the box flopping helplessly onto the floor. An instant Atmonic Reaction took place.

The dull orange glow instantly ignited into a huge cloud of blisteringly bright yellow vapour illuminating the Hangar so clearly that Radarr could see from its top to bottom easily.

But Radarr wasn't looking at either ends of the Hangar. He wasn't even peeking at them.

Pure terror was something that rarely gripped Radarr, it only happened in circumstances of extreme diversity. But now it was at it's full potential. Now it was standing only a few feet away from him.

Now it was staring him dead in the eyes, blood slowly dripping from its mouth.

It was Junko.

But it wasn't.

Paralysed by the sheer horror of what he was staring at Radarr knew that the Monster in front of him was in no way Junko. What had once resembled the Storm Hawk's peaceful and happy Junko was now a swollen, mutated remnant of the Wallop that had once shared his smiles with everyone else.

Blood was dripping in between its sharp teeth.

Teeming white eyes had overtaken the soft grey pupils.

Skin had been reduced to brutally burnt flesh with parts that where barely clinging to Junko's body.

Once muscle filled arms were now puss filled sticks, and at the ends of these sticks, sharp bone protruded from the area where Junko's hand had once been.

And yet his face showed only one emotion. Whether it was anger or madness Radarr couldn't distinguish, but it was definitely a sinister if not evil exposure.

Frozen by the immense horror of all that he could see Radarr tried to move, he tried to run but couldn't.

Then slowly, the light, the light from the box of crystals began to fade.

Until eventually all that was left was dim embers.

The Hangar, once more was shrouded in darkness.

The disappearance of the light had almost certainly sealed Radarr's fate, his entire body right down to his mind was paralysed by fear. Yet deep inside him, within the depths of his subconscious something cracked. Not anything physical, not anything that could do damage to Radarr's body. It was a message. A mental message to his entire body.

'Run' it said.

The message immediately snapped Radarr out from his horror educed panic, he shook his head trying to fully rid himself of it. But his actions would have to pay the price, and he would have to pay the price.

An earth-shattering roar erupted from inside the darkness echoing violently from within the Condor. And as Radarr looked on Junko's body revealed itself from the darkness, a twist of unreadable emotion torn all over its face. And along with this Emotion Junko's fist, or what was once his fist, was raised high into the air poised to strike.

Still struck by terror Radarr let out a shrill cry of fear and threw himself to his right as sharp bone slammed into the stacked boxes barely missing his head by centimetres.

Scrambling to his feet Radarr ran wildly tearing and thrashing at any obstruction in his way, daring to peek back he screamed again as Junko's body followed close on his tail, literally. Being unable to see in front of himself all Radarr could do was keep his arms outstretch in order to push anything that was there out of his way. A loud crash erupted behind him as Junko threw his sharp bone at Radarr only to miss the little creature by mere millimetres, another Roar sounded and at this instance Radarr shut his eyes and jumped to his left, hoping that there where no Skimmers or tools lying in the place which he was now falling towards.

Crashing softly onto the Metal floor Radarr huddled his body together his eyes still clenched shut as he heard Junko shoot past still tearing madly at the places where he believed Radarr to be running.

Carefully opening his eyes Radarr uncurled himself looking in front and behind him trying to distinguish a path of escape, searching around himself with his hands he found that he had jumped into or underneath a worktable of some kind. 3 Solid walls barred his access or entry leaving only the path that Radarr had just used to escape Junko. Escape was inevitable.

Radarr huddled himself once more. Frantically pondering his nest move. But it was futile, he was alone, no weapon, no backup and nothing to help him. It seemed obvious to give up. 'Come on think of something!!' he thought angrily. Radarr threw his head back his long ears flopping on top of his eyes, he brushed them away still thinking.

Yet then, inspiration overtook him completely.

'I may not be able to see him' Thought Radarr 'But I may be able to hear him'

How he had thought this up in such short time he didn't know. But however he did it, he was extremely grateful for it.

Radarr poked his head out looking to see if Junko had decided to return to his position. Then he retracted, ready to try what may be his only option.

'Long ears, don't fail me now!' he thought. Slowly he closed his eyes, and flicked his long, blue hearing organs up. And as he held on to himself he listened, hoping that what he could hear couldn't hear him.

Humming, very faint humming. Probably the Condor's still functioning systems. Or the Crystals going about there usual self-sustained reactions.

Soft foot steps, unknown, a wild guess would be have to be Stork checking the Levels of Radiation.

More footsteps, unusual, another person up?

Rustling.

'Wait a minute' Radarr thought. 'Rustling?' His ears flicked harder trying to identify where the sound was coming from and how it was being made.

'Top of the hangar, left area maybe, definitely the left'

Radarr couldn't make out the exact area but narrowing down the location to the top of the hangar was good enough. It was almost riveting to be ahead of a dangerous and mutilated monster, especially since the one who was now outwitting it was several times smaller and weaker.

But fear had still a strangle hold on Radarr's body and it was difficult to try and venture back out into the darkness. Gulping softly Radarr peeked around the corner, darkness ironically. Radarr peeked around the other corner, the soft glow of the scattered crystals where still lying on the floor when Junko had pulverised them.

A dangerous and eerie silence had set. Radarr's heart began to beat rapidly but he tried his best not to shake violently. He had felt safe from underneath the Work Table, a sheltered and sort of safe area strangely enough. Now he felt exposed, and dangerously vulnerable, the silence was almost a message saying that Junko knew that Radarr was now out and about inside the Hangar, and it was time to hunt him down.

Stepping out slowly from underneath the work table he once again faced the deadly depths of the pitch black, literally. Radarr creeped softly out, he found it difficult to stifle his rapid breathing as it almost choked his airway off, but hearing Junko didn't mean that Junko didn't hear him. For all Radarr knew Junko could be drooling right behind his back.

It was still terrifying to see the Wallop's horrifically deformed skin and body and face the realisation that Junko was now hunting the Mission Specialist. But it was unimaginable to think that Junko would want to kill Radarr. How could he? Junko saw Radarr as an equal member of the team it would be the last thing he would do to try and kill him. But facts where facts, Junko was now out to kill, and whether Radarr liked it or not he couldn't stop that, and he couldn't stop Junko.

Tenacious thoughts inside Radarr's head were interrupted by a sudden rustle sounding from within the darkness.

Radarr froze, instantly. He turned his head to his left.

Another faint rustle.

Radarr's heart almost overloaded. His breathing was now too obvious, his actions were too.

Out of a flourish of fear deep white eyes ignited in front of Radar's face, mere centimetres away from him.

Shockwaves of adrenaline tore through Radarr's body, shockwaves of fear tore through his body, and theses shockwaves forced themselves out of Radarr, excruciatingly.

As if fear had somehow got it in for Radarr he yelped hoarsely and stared wide eyed as blood red bone suddenly flew out of the darkness towards Radarr. Ducking instinctively the bone soared overhead swiftly and retracted ready to throw another swipe, deciding that dodging the blows was inevitably deadly Radarr managed a hoarse cry before scrambling to his legs and scampering off into the darkness.

Running harder was obviously not a working tactic as continuous thuds slammed into the metal floor behind Radarr missing his tail narrowly. Heavy breathing sounded immediately as Junko caught up on Radarr snarling savagely eager to sink his once proud fists into Radarr's body.

A soft breeze buffeted Radarr's face as he ran faster and faster, the sound of Junko's snarling was almost to unimaginably terrifying. Radarr began to yelp wildly, an exit for the sheer terror of being chased by some bloodthirsty monster.

Bone smacked dangerously close to Radarr's leg and Radarr jumped into the air trying flailing his arms trying to grab the imaginary ladder that would save him from this thing. Landing back to the ground only to continue running.

But Fate had decided to go against Radarr.

Fate had decided it was time to switch sides, and lucks.

He tripped.

It was staring death in the face, Radarr felt his foot snag on some sort of cable and his body fly helplessly into the dark abyss his eyes wider than ever. Radarr shot his hands on throwing them wildly about as if hoping that a metal bar or crate would be around him ready to stabilize his fall. But there was nothing. Nothing at all, just blackness.

Tears began to form in Radarr's eyelids as he thought of the impending doom that would surely await him as soon as he touched down : Hard, Solid Bone impaling him dead in the chest. Radarr could imagine it now, him, screaming and shouting and struggling violently as searing pain shot through his body. Radarr could imagine seeing blackness as the last thing he saw.

Then, he hit the floor.

Radarr cried out as he thudded onto the hard metal surface, a tense throb shooting through his chest.

Ignoring the throb Radarr immediately scrambled and tried to clamber to his feet.

Then it happened, something so devilishly brutal that it immediately tore a mark in Radarr's subconscious.

Tears suddenly became screams of terror, screams became cries for help, cries of help which were not answered.

Scorching Pain ignited throughout Radarr's tail, slowly ascending it towards his back. Radarr emptied his lungs in what may be the loudest and most ear splitting scream possible, he thrashed violently but found it impossible to move, he was trapped.

Yelping loudly he threw his head back and screeched in horror as he saw Blood Red Bone protruding from his Tail, but it wasn't bone from his tail, it was bone from the arm that had put a hole in his tail. Blood began to slowly seep out from under the bone, Radarr squinted from the sheer horror of it all. But looking up he saw the white eyes slowly emerge from the darkness. And along with it a wide open mouth, blood slowly dripping from its teeth and gums.

It was too much to even bear, the sight of drooling teeth, the penetrating white eyes, so much so Radarr was already overflowing with terror that this sight was breaking the limit.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!' Radarr screeched as his body reacted violently to the seething pain. Junko lurched forward snarling savagely, his teeth closing in on Radarr's back. The floor soon became riddled with scratch marks as Radarr's hands tore at the ground desperate to get away from Junko, it was a scene of insensate horror, Radarr could feel his sanity slowly began to fade away.

Out of last resort options Radarr turned his head sharply, flinging his foot up he threw damaging kicks at the bone lodged in his tail, but the bone refused to budge. Radarr's tear filled eyes looked up to see Junko's snapping mouth flinging shards of liquid blood onto his face, Radarr kicked harder.

Every kick brought Junko closer and closer to Radarr, every kick only sliced through Radarr's tail even more his blue fur shedding everywhere. It seemed hopeless, but Radarr didn't want to die this way.

Screeching wildly he retracted his leg, he closed his eyes ignoring the shooting pain that was quickly spreading through his tail, finally, his eyes tore open and he threw his hardest kick at the bone.

The small toe segments inside Radarr's foot shattered from the immense force behind the kick yet it had startling results, the bone pushed back severely withdrawing a large portion of itself from Radarr tail.

Yet it also had another desirable side-effect, the impact on Junko's bone promptly broke part of the blood stained cartilage off, Junko had been leaning on this bone in order to get the leverage needed to get in range of Radarr's body, but now that it was gone there was nothing stopping the mutated Wallop from collapsing onto the floor. A thud filled the room as Junko's body smashed to the ground harshly. Yet to Radarr, it was a tenuous event.

The feeling inside Radarr's foot faded instantly as he pulled his foot back, it was broken. So much force and power behind Radarr's kick promptly cracked the cartilage inside his foot, and pulling back had shuddered it, evidently and effectively breaking his foot bone.

Radarr couldn't risk another kick, it would only damage his battered foot even more, he would have to resort to dirty tricks. The 'Trick' Radarr was about to play would probably remove a large chunk of his tail, but in comparison to being devoured by one of his own teammates it was a small price to pay.

Radarr gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, he only hoped that he would be able to withstand the impact his next move would have.

He pulled, he pulled his entire body, forward. The bone was still lodged within Radarr's tail began to tear violently at his tail, Radarr Screamed at the excruciating pain of pulling his tail out from under Junkos mutated example of a fist.

It was a living nightmare, pulling his tail out from under a bone, but he had to, the other option to choose from was death. And Radarr would not and could not choose that option. Agonising seconds passed as the furry creature tired harder and harder to separate his tail free.

Radarr's eyes shot open, he grasped his arm trying to control and stimulate to the blood flow heading around his body, he clenched his mouth shut as the stifled screech exited as a muffle. He didn't dare look back.

The once dark blue streak that dotted Radarr's tail was now a bleeding reminiscent of fur behind Junko's bone, it wriggled around for a few seconds before softly fluttering and ceasing move. A tear dropped for Radarr's eye as he thought of the dreaded realisation that half of his tail was now gone.

But there was no time to grieve, the dismemberment of his tail granted him the few precious seconds Radarr needed to scramble to his feet and once painfully run headfirst into the darkness.

Junko was not slow to react however, lifting his swollen head he saw the trail of blood left behind by his 'Prey', furiously Junko jumped up ignoring the mass of fur that had once been part of Radarr's tail.

Escaping was now an option that Radarr had not the liberty of choosing, being attacked by Junko and still being immersed in darkness Radarr had completely shoved the area and position of the doors exits and entrances of the hangar completely out of his head, for all he knew he could be heading straight for the east wall of the Hangar.

Every step he took he had to resist the urge to screech in pain, running with a broken foot was something only done in extreme circumstances.

Radarr's tail was totally numb as it dragged across the floor, blood was slowly leaking from the flesh and skin that had once resembled the soft blue feather of a tail. Yet to Radarr he couldn't feel it, all he could feel was pain.

His foot was broken, his tail was torn, he was frightened beyond imagination, and now he was limping into complete darkness, no idea where he was going and a blood thirsty monster hunting him. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that broke the bounds of reality, dangerously.

Ironically, it didn't get any better, Radarr slammed into a wall.

Bashing his bruised body and sending a shockwave of tenacious distress into his foot Radarr collapsed onto the floor.

He had just enough energy to flip himself over, his hand landing on something warm and almost soft. Radarr squinted, the eyes, the white eyes where approaching fast. Radarr went limp.

'I do want to die this way' he thought despairingly.

Yet fate had other ideas, the eyes stopped, and as Radarr looked on he could just make out the black outline of Junko's body, his bone fists still intact.

Junko almost smiled, but Radarr couldn't see. It was the end, even a mutated, swollen monster that now defined Junko knew that. He raised his bone fist high into the air.

Radarr screeched hoarsely trying to plead with the monster to spare him, there was no answer, just rapid breathing.

The soft warm feeling.

Radarr let his exhausted hand rub it softly, musing at it, as it was probably the closet thing to warmth that he would ever feel again.

'Soft and Warm?' Radarr thought.

What was once his final instantly became his finest, this last ditch effort would either be the thing that saved Radarr's life, or condemned it.

What little energy Radarr had left suddenly sprang to life, Radarr shot his right foot out, it smacked forcibly onto a hard, long metal latch. As the impact shimmered through this latch bright blue light suddenly ignited in the hangar.

Before Junko even had to time to turn his head an impact so hard and so powerful that could only be mustered by the force of a 5 Ton, Aero-Stabilised, Missile Carrying Skimmer flew into his body.

Shielding his eyes from the immense back blast of the engines and intense light of the Skimmer Radarr watched as Junko, aided by the now speeding Skimmer that had lodged itself into his chest zoom past him, pulling himself to his feet Radarr turned his back to the pair before the final consequence was delivered.

Junko just had time to take one look behind him before He and the Skimmer met with the Large doors of the Hangar of the Condor.

The scream emitted by Junko was overtaken by the earth-shattering sound of the Skimmer violently exploding.

Radarr grasped his ears and closed his eyes hoping that the red hot pieces of metal and crystal would miss him, he could feel the heat of the explosion on his back, his fur singed by it.

As light slowly subsided to a bright glow Radarr slowly turned his physically and emotionally distressed body to face the scene of a soft fire ignited around the body of Junko.

Junko's bone fist moved, it slowly lifted itself up, it pointed at Radarr before flopping softly onto the wreckage of the Skimmer.

A sole tear dropped from Radarr's eye, he now realised what he had done, but realising was different to thinking, and he didn't want to think about it.

'Radarr! Radarr, where are you!!' a voice suddenly blasted through in the Condor. Radarr's eyes lit up softly. 'Aerrow' he thought.

Sitting in the bridge, half-naked and with an intercom device glued to his mouth Aerrow had something to say. But it wasn't good.

'Radarr if you can hear me stay away from the hangar!!'

Radarr's face turned from relief to confusion, this confusion was soon interpreted as terror as he listened for Aerrow's next words.

'Stork's detected a leak in the engine room, the Radiation is spilling into the hangar!!'

Gulping Radarr turned his head. Thanks to the light of the fire, and logical nature of Radiation…

A brown vapour was slowly forming inside the hangar…

And it was drifting towards Radarr.

As if his body hadn't already been tested enough Radarr knew that as soon as his fur made contact with that cloud, it would disintegrate, in seconds.

It was now or never, the light from the fire was all that Radarr needed, all that he needed to find the exit to the Hangar.

The door.

The door to the primary stair wells.

Radarr took one last look at the approaching cloud before staggering over to the door. His feet hurt even more as he limped, his body couldn't cope with the immense pressure of stress on both Radarr's physical and mental aspects.

The door was wide open, probably from where Junko had forced his way into the Hangar.

Collapsing on the metal berth of the door he grasped the metal frame dragging himself into the free area of the stair well.

With his last ounce of energy Radarr turned back and grabbed the door as the brown cloud of Zeta Photons began to traverse the last few centimetres it needed to reach Radarr. The Mission Specialist pulled the door back and with shaking arms reached for the lock mechanism.

As the green light of the control panel flashed Radarr smiled as he flopped back to the floor, unconscious.


	14. Radioactive Love

CAUTION! TIME TILL DETONATION : 5 HOURS 37 MINUTES

Horrifying discoveries had yielded deadly results. The hangar was now filled with Lethal Levels of Radiation, a fellow team mate was now lying inside the hangar half-dead and half mutated.

A teary eyed Aerrow continued to bandage up the soft, sleeping animal, he couldn't help staring at the gaping hole in his friends tail and the blood stained fur coating his body. With shaking hands Aerrow slowly slipped the end of the bandage through the few previous curls, a few tears plopping onto it.

The sheer horror of seeing his friend like this was enough to draw tears, it didn't help that one of their own had tried to kill him.

What was once bright, blue fur was down a dull, red scarlet, the most obvious consequence of dried blood. It was hard to tell whether it was Radarr's or Junko's blood.

As Aerrow drew his last tear he closed up the end of the bandage, but he continued to kneel.

At the interval of wiping his eyes Aerrow almost stared at Radarr, he looked so peaceful asleep in his basket, a warm marine blanket covering him from toe to neck. How he could look so relaxed after experiencing one of the most traumatising events in his life?

Outstretching his hand Aerrow slowly stroked Radarr's head but retracted quickly as the sound of a soft whine rang out in his ears.

Slowly Aerrow stood up. He didn't want to leave, but instinct told him that it was best to. Taking one last agonising look at the inhumanity drowned scene Aerrow turned and staggered out the door.

He looked at the clock mounted on the wall of the corridor. 11:56mt.

'I just pray that this is not our last morning' he thought quietly.

Looking up he was greeted with the slender figure of the Navigator of the Condor. An empathetic look sprawled her eyes and mouth and her arms outstretched ready to receive the upset Sky Knight.

'Aerrow' she softly whispered as they embraced.

Such comfort in this time of plight, Aerrow had not felt. Until now. The warmth of her hug and the softness of there two bodies as they met was enough to sooth the savage beast of sorrow that prayed in Aerrow.

They let go and Piper sighed at the sight of the upset face she had in front of her.

'You can't keep blaming yourself for these things' She said soothingly 'Nobody had any idea about what happened to Junko, nobody could of predicted it'

'But I sent him in there' retorted Aerrow angrily 'I sent Junko into the Reactor, I deceived him, I took advantage of him. And now he and Radarr have to pay the price, the price of there lives.'

'There not dead yet' Piper reminded Aerrow calmly 'And that's something that we have to appreciate'

'There not dead yet Piper, but they're dying' Aerrow said. 'The Radiation will eventually kill Finn, Junko will die of his wounds and Radarr….'

It was too hard. Aerrow couldn't even finish his sentence.

A moments silence set in, Aerrow rubbing through his memories of the last few hours.

'Give me an update on the situation' he suddenly blurted out.

Piper was immediately distraught as to his sudden request, but seeing his shaking body, she knew that if she didn't adhere to his order she would face a very angry and upset Sky Knight.

She sighed. 'Radiation Levels are rising, Finn is still in very bad health and Stork is starting to show signs of minor Radiation Poisoning, but he's hanging on.'

The 'Update' was not easy to swallow as Piper's News was troubling in all manners, it wouldn't help to inform her of Radarr's condition when she already knew. Aerrow took another look at the Clock, 11:57mt. Time was ticking by, unhindered.

WARNING! TIME TILL DETONATION : 4 HOURS 46 MINUTES

For what little time they had to relax, Piper and Aerrow, sitting in the Bridge enjoying stale food plucked from tins found within the southern regions of the kitchen cupboards was not exactly something which they wanted to do. On top of the distinct and lethal possibility that the 'food' from the cans may have been contaminated with a wave of High-Energy Zeta Photons having a meal without the others and knowing that there absence was attributed to Exposure to the excrements of a Fusion Reactor was not exactly comforting to them.

Having difficulty thinking that poking around his food was usually Junko's habit Aerrow pushed the plate away, it didn't help separate the memories of what was happening or the thoughts of what lay ahead, Death being a potential candidate of what lay ahead.

Aerrow shook his head, but it all refused to budge from his mind. He looked up at Piper. But she didn't look back. Her face was staring downwards, at the contents of the Tin.

Aerrow rested his head on his hand and looked at her, her deep blue hair, her soft skin, her slender figure. He wondered what she was thinking. Was it about what was happening? Was it about what was going to happen? Was it anything to do with what was happening?

'Have we given up?' she said softly, lifting her head.

Aerrow's eyes tightened, his voice solemn.

'The Storm Hawks never give up' he said. He stared deep into the Orange Eyes. 'Were going to get through this Piper. I don't know how or what with, but were going to get through this'

'I promise' he added.

A soft smile slowly spread on Piper's face. But it wasn't a smile of agreement, it wasn't a smile of thankfulness, it was a smile of Admiration.

Admiration of Aerrow's courage in this time. The Storm Hawks were alone, facing off against something which they couldn't kill but something which could kill them, against starvation, against fear, against time. And yet the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks still had the bravery to admit a promise that seemed obviously impossible.

To Aerrow, it was only a matter of getting Piper and his Team through this ordeal. He still retained the emotion scars of his deceptive ways.

The door to the Bridge opened. The heads of Aerrow and Piper both turned to see a figure, a figure dressed in a plump, black and red patched suit, a Gas Respirator and Helmet glued to his head. It was Stork.

The Dosimeter in his hand was still clicking. An evident cry of distress from the amount of Radiation it had been scanning for the last few hours.

Walking slowly over to the table Stork lifted the Gas Respirator off his head.

'Well' he began 'The Hangars definitely Radioactive, so is the Third and Second Store rooms. The Corridor to the Hangar is now out, and the Corridors to Finn and Junko's rooms have now elevated readings, and I don't think it would be wise to visit them without protection.' he said.

Distressing news was not taken well with the Storm Hawks, especially news that didn't aid to their situation.

Stork's face was a mental contemplation of despair and fear, a sulk and drooped eyes portraying it all too clearly. On the physical side, parts of his cheek were slightly red from Radiation Burns and strands of his hair were becoming an odd grey colour. Troubling by any manner was what came to mind instantly.

'Stork, you….' Aerrow began. 'I know' Stork abruptly finished.

'I suppose you guys have given the thought to the notion that' Stork found if difficult to finish, he sighed. 'That it is now impossible for us to escape.'

Aerrow's eyes widened. Piper's did the same, both from horror.

'The Hangar has our Skimmers, and unless you want to fly a Radioactive Flying Bike we have no other way of getting off this Terra or out the Condor.'

'So now you saying were trapped here' Piper stuttered. Stork nodded solemnly.

Piper got up from the table. 'I….I..um' her quivering lip managed to speak 'I..I…need to, go..to my room.' she said, turning abruptly she cupped her head in hands and walked off.

It was all too easy to hear the soft sob and see the drops of tears that leaked from her hands.

Aerrow turned his head to Stork. 'Its not Radiation that's killing us' he said, 'It's fear. The fear of death, the fear of what will or is going to happen.'

Being slightly spooked by Stork's words he took a step away from the table, letting the silence fill in for him.

'What time is it?' Aerrow asked solemnly. '12:58mt, why?' Stork replied. He saw Aerrow sigh and turn his head out to look at the window.

But Aerrow was not looking at the burnt ground, he was looking at the sky. The pure, deep, blue sky.

'So much freedom to have out there in that wild blue yonder, so much space, so much room. And even though it shares itself with good and evil, its still the peaceful wonder of Atmos that we have blasted, flown and shot through. And it's something I will always remember, always.'

The contemplation of Aerrow's thoughts was met with a tear, it dropped slowly and plinked onto the floor. His next move would most certainly be the end of him, but it would save lives, it would save the Storm Hawks.

'Stork' He said, lifting his head. 'Get me the Reactor Suit'

Stork looked up, and then at Aerrow. His face flustered.

'Im going in' Aerrow said.

Stork had heard many things in his time, but never this. Never a request to step into the realm of death. Although Stork had shared his fair portion of anger with Aerrow in the excruciating form of several arguments he still held deep respect for the Sky Knight.

'Aerrow you can't!' He yelled 'Its suicide! The Radiation in tha….' 'The Radiation is only going to continue to get more and more dense by the hour, maybe minute. I need that suit Stork, can find it for me?'

Stork stared horrified at Aerrow, a thousand protest could be thrown at the red haired 14 year old, but the Merb knew that this Sky Knight would not be stopped by any.

'The suit's in the corridors, only I can access them because of the Radiation' Stork Sighed. He turned and grudgingly began to walk over to the corridor. Aerrow turned his head away but Stork did not.

'What about Radarr?' he said as he reached the doors. Aerrow didn't reply. It was a question that created the final push to squeeze another tear from his eye.

WARNING! TIME TILL DETONATION : 4 HOURS 30 MINUTES

Tiny beads of sweat were slowly dripping from Aerrow's head, his long red hair tied back in a knot and fastened with a small piece of string, a notion to prevent any discomfort in the Respirator that he was about to wear.

His breathing was heavy, wide fear-filled eyes stared directly at the Merb which was securing the ring of Firebolt Crystals over Aerrow's waist, and after completing this task the Merb went on to slip to sleeves of Carbize over Aerrow's shoulders securing them harshly with a loud pat.

Stork stopped, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He sighed and stood back taking an admiring and upset look at the Crude Armour Clad Sky Knight.

'You..' Stork began softly 'You ready for this?' He stuttered.

Aerrow turned his head to the left of him, staring out of the window.

The burnt ground still growing more and more redder.

'There was never a time that I wasn't' he replied solemnly.

All that Stork could manage for an agreement with Aerrow was a stuttered nod of his head. 'I..uh….' it was difficult for Stork to say it under all of the emotion he was feeling 'Good luck. We'll be waiting for you when you get out'

Aerrow nodded, but knowing the consequences it was almost an insult to hear those words. 'Come one' Aerrow began, trying to deviate from the depressive mood that was floundering 'Lets get ready'

Stork nodded again, and as he looked to his right, he and Aerrow began the blood curdling journey towards the Engine Room Corridor. Step by step Aerrow felt his hear beat faster and faster, his pulse throb harder and harder. His hand outstretched towards the control panel to the Door of the Corridor, even as it did it began to shake, violently by the time it had reached the button.

'Aerrow'

His name emitted in a soft, clear voice.

He turned.

'Please…….Don't'

Tears were falling from the soft orange eyes of the Navigator standing only a yard away from the Sky Knight.

'I have too Piper. I'm not doing for myself' His solemn voice rang out 'I'm doing it for you.'

Piper's mouth gaped open, more tears poured from her eyes.

'For you, for Finn, for Junko, for Radarr. And for the Storm Hawks'

Aerrow gulped loudly, but his attempt to swallow the harsh reality of leaving everyone and everything he loved behind was too obvious. He turned his head back to the Corridor Door.

'Aerrow' Piper's voice said again, accompanied by foot steps.

'You forgot something'

Aerrow's last feeling, the last emotion he would ever become victim to was not fear.

It was love.

And a moment, a moment that Aerrow would remember for a long as he was a Sky Knight, and as long as he was alive.

He felt something place itself onto his mouth, and as he slowly wrapped his hands around the soft, slender figure of the Navigator of the Storm Hawks, he experienced the kiss that he had once and always dreamed about.

The most passionate moment that the two would ever feel. Aerrow didn't want to let go, he clung to Piper as she clung to him, he could feel her tears drop softly onto his nose, but Piper's sadness was overtaken by affection, Aerrow's fear was overwhelmed by love. His fear began to shrink as waves of rejuvenation swept through his body igniting the once suppressed courage that lay deep within him, the silently bravery which he long since prayed for in this time of crisis, suddenly burst out surging through his veins like pulses of electricity.

And then it was over. Aerrow felt his hands slowly leave Piper's slim warm body. Piper felt mouth slowly part from hers.

The retracted and looked at each other, Piper's tears still continued to plague her face. Slowly Aerrow outstretched his hand and touched the soft skin of her eyes wiping away the tears.

'I'll be alright' he said soothingly.

Piper's smile was the only thing that could have firmly concreted Aerrow's courage.

As the warmth of Aerrow's finger backed away from Piper's face her smiled began to fade, her tears continued as Aerrow firmly planted the Gas Respirator on his face , sealing up the notches onto his head.

The sheer horror of knowing that when he would come out of the Reactor his face would no longer resemble what it was now only prompted Piper to shut her eyes firmly.

She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see the Merb, clad in a similar Gas Respirator.

'We must leave' his muffled voice said, 'The Levels of Radiation will be Lethal once Aerrow opens the door to the corridor'

Piper nodded softly and turned back to looking at Aerrow. Strange to him clad in crude pieces of black material. He was only centimetres away, yet it felt like miles, she could reach and touch him, but she couldn't. Not now.

Slowly she and Stork trailed off out of the bridge. Piper only managed a faint view back, of Aerrow's hand as it reached for the door controls, before the taunts of sorrow could not be fought off against anymore.

Piper cupped her head in her hands sobbing so violently and so hard.

Aerrow sighed, his breath was rapid but steady, his courage was strong as was his determination. His once shaking hand was now merely quivering as he pressed the large green button marked on the control panel.

Slowly, and almost grudgingly the hard, bolted steelus doors began to slide open unleashing a soft red fog into the bridge. Even through the view ports of Aerrow's mask he could tell that this was faeces of the Reactor. High-Energy Zeta Photons.

Radiation.

Aerrow stood frozen for a second swishing his hand through the dense fog, it was softer than air yet just so similar, there was no breeze to it, no soft push, it was completely devoid of all possible feeling.

Yet the Sky Knight had little time to contemplate the experience of Radioactivity, he had a job to do, a mission to complete.

'I made a promise to Piper' He gulped, 'I intend to keep that promise'

Aerrow lifted his leg and began the difficult journey deep into the fog, down the corridor to the engine room.

Into the Reactor.

As Aerrow stepped into the Corridor he could feel his heart beat violently, and his breath become heavier and heavier with every step. But out of all the possible fates that awaited him he still had the energy to turn and press the Green Button on the Control Panel, and in the same way as they had done before they slid closed…

Locking tight, thundering loudly.

A simple sound to most, but to one, a subliminal message.

Deep in Aerrow's room, curled in a basket, sound asleep with bandages covering his body and a soft blanket over him. The 'Mission Specialist's eyes flickered open.


End file.
